The Other Side of The Island
by PriscillaPal
Summary: When Dr. David Banner arrives on the island, looking for a cure for the creature, Mary Ann recognizes him from Kansas. But David has a request for the castaways--one that the Professor and Mary Ann do not honor.
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I can't tell you how much I have always loved Gilligan's Island . There are some that saw this program as just some comedy. Not me. I always admired how this group of seven scrappy castaways, didn't just sit on the beach and cry, when rescue was not imminent. They picked themselves up and made a life for themselves on this island. And there is a closeness between these people that cut across their various backgrounds. I always saw real love between them all. Now for the backstory...

BACKSTORY: This tale takes place after the Ms Castaway contest. Gilligan, Skipper, The Howell's and Ginger, have fallen back into the routine of the island. But for Mary Ann and The Professor, that contest has left them feeling out of sorts. The Professor, who has had little time for any serious relationship in his life that didn't involve a bunson burner, is finding feelings awakened in him with regards to Mary Ann, that he had never felt previously. Or had he?

And as for Mary Ann, her feelings for the Professor are a little more hidden. What has been awakened in her is a strange yearning for home that she knows no one will understand. Mary Ann keeps her thoughts to herself and only has time to be one with them, when she visits the other side of the island, to sit and contemplate.

Little do any of the castaways know, that someone from Mary Ann's hometown will end up on the island for very personal reasons and under dangerous circumstances. The events that follow, will bring about not only a bevy of emotions, but a rescue that not everyone will be ready for....

THE STORY

David Bruce Banner steered his small house boat into what looked to be a lagoon. He continually rubbed his face as he slowed the vehicle down, finally to come to a stop near the shallow edge of the water.

He didn't know who's boat this was. He barely remembered anything before the last transformation.

David let go of the wheel and looked down at himself. As per the norm, he was only wearing ripped jeans. He had not bothered to look around the boat for clothing. Maybe that was because he didn't want to know who it belonged to. Maybe...oh God...maybe he had finally done what he had feared.

Maybe he had killed someone.

David closed his eyes. He had to think. Just think for a moment. Why was he on this boat? How had he ended up on a boat? And a houseboat at that? Where were the owners? Where...

David nodded to himself. Yes, he had been reading up on a particular herb that could stop his transformation into the creature. An herb that was supposedly found on islands in the Pacific. David felt like he had to take the chance of searching for it, even if he came up empty. This couldn't keep happening. He couldn't keep living like this.

David peered out of the windows. This island looked deserted. Good. There would be nothing here to make him angry. And even if the metamorphosis did happen, no one would get hurt--hopefully.

He rubbed a hand over his face again. Now, he was going to find some clothes and a few provisions. The sooner he began hunting for that herb, the better.

****

Gilligan and the Skipper made their way down a dirt hill and towards the lagoon. They were planning on catching fresh fish for lunch and the lobster traps had to be checked. Gilligan liked this part of the day. He always hoped that he would catch something interesting, like a crate, filled with stuff they could use around the island.

"Skipper?"

"Yes, Gilligan?" the Skipper asked absently, stopping to make sure he didn't trip over an especially big branch.

"Where do you think Mary Ann goes?"

The Skipper seemed confused by the question and as he turned to look at him, Gilligan tripped over the branch, sprawled into the Skipper and they tumbled a short ways down the hill to the lagoon! The Skipper was the first one up with his cap off, ready to whack Gilligan over the head with it!

"Gilligan! Why don t you watch where you re going?!"

But Gilligan's eyes were transfixed by the houseboat! The Skipper's back was to it and he continued to yell at Gilligan, while Gilligan kept pointing. Giving up, the Skipper folded his arms.

"What is it, Gilligan?"

"Skipper, look! It's a boat! A houseboat!"

"You're telling me if I turn around, I ll see a houseboat in the water."

"Yes, Skipper!"

The Skipper sighed heavily, turned around, then did a double take!

"Gilligan! It's a houseboat!"

"I told you! I told you!"

"Yes, little buddy, you did! We're saved! We're saved! Let's go and find the Professor and the others!" the Skipper exclaimed. Gilligan nodded and slammed into the Skipper. The Skipper tried to move around him, but still managed to slam into Gilligan anyway. It wasn't until he took off his hat that Gilligan managed to move in a direction that didn't coincide with his superior's.

"Professor! Ginger! Mr. and Mrs. Howell! Mary Ann! Professor!" Gilligan yelled at the top of his lungs. So immersed in excitement was he, that Gilligan had forgotten that Mary Ann would probably not be with the others when they returned to the huts. For his question to the Skipper would have been, where does Mary Ann go when she disappears once a week ?

****

The Professor peered at a leaf, then decided it was not the one he needed. He was looking for a rare leaf that had the same ingredients in it that a sleeping pill had. Apparently, The Howell's were running low on their supply.

The Professor smiled to himself. If either of them put in a full day's work like everyone else, they wouldn't need pills to get a good night's rest.

He sighed and peered at another plant, that oddly enough, had spots on it that were the same color as the blouse Mary Ann had been wearing at breakfast. The Professor shook his head. He had to stop thinking like that! He had to! Mary Ann was like a little sister to him. And he was sure she saw him as an older brother or something.

The Professor, determined to keep his mind on the study of botany, peered around. He needed to look in another direction because there was nothing around here of any use. He hoped his trip to the other side of the island had not been wasted. It took almost a half an hour to get over here.

He moved in an easterly direction, paying careful attention to various plants, until at last, he saw the one he knew he needed. The tree it was attached to was right before a small clearing. The Professor reached up for a plant leaf and gently snapped it off. As he was about to peer at it, his eyes focused on something else.

Mary Ann was lying on a blanket with her eyes closed. She looked completely at ease.

She was also completely naked.

The Professor could not have turned away even if he wanted to. Mary Ann had one knee raised and both hands were clasped behind her head. Her olive skinned body glimmered in the sunlight. The Professor's eyes took in her young breasts and dared to travel lower...

He turned away and swallowed! Mary Ann could not see him here! He felt like a peeping Tom or something! And isn t that what he was? Mary Ann had obviously come to this side of the island for privacy, which is something they all needed everyone once and awhile and now...

The Professor crept away. He could come back on a day that Mary Ann was not here.

****

Mary Ann opened her eyes and sighed.

The sun felt good on her body and this was the only place where she could bask in it, without having to worry about being discovered. There was always the danger of head hunters, but she was willing to take that chance. Especially as of late.

It would do no good to confide her thoughts and fears to anyone else. Everyone had them. The thought of spending the rest of their lives on this island. The thought of never getting to live the life they were meant to live. And she knew she was destined to stay here on a deserted island for the rest of her life.

And yet...Mary Ann also began to think about things that she never had before. Like the idea of fate. Had she been fated to end up on this island with these particular people? Mary Ann sighed and sat up. Now she was beginning to think like the Professor. She smiled. Maybe that wasn't such a bad thing.

She looked around for her clothes. Mary Ann suspected that the rest of the gang was counting on her to make lunch. Maybe not counting, but hoping, since Ginger's cooking still needed some work!

****

David, having found clothing in the form of a khaki shirt and matching shorts, carried a cloth bag as he began to search for the herb that could cure him. While looking for the plant, his eyes were in search of signs of inhabitants.

He had passed some sort of well a few yards back. A well that had obviously been built with human hands. David continued easing through the jungle, on the hunt for the herb and any signs of people, when he heard a scream!

David parted a bush and saw two men that looked to be head hunters, grab a red headed woman in an evening dress and carry her off! David rushed out of the bushes yelling!

"HEY! HEY!" he yelled to stop them. The head hunters stopped and turned to face him. Ginger Grant's eyes widened! Hmmm, who was this?

David struggled to identify which natives he was dealing with, in his mind. Some head hunters could be talked out of the heinous act of beheading someone, but only in their own native tongue.

But David took too long to remember.

The men grabbed him and dragged him off with the red head.

****

The Howell's and Gilligan and the Skipper, each had news for one another.

"We're going to be rescued!" Gilligan and the Skipper said in unison.

"We thought we heard Ginger scream!" The Howell's said in unison.

The Professor came upon them.

"What's going on? What's happened?" he asked. Gilligan turned to the Skipper and pleaded with him.

"Please, let me tell him, okay?"

"Fine, Gilligan." the Skipper said, struggling to hide his impatience.

"We found a houseboat, Professor! It's in the lagoon!" Gilligan said, jumping up and down. The Professor's eyes widened!

"A houseboat? And no one was in it?"

"Not that we could see." the Skipper piped in. Lovey Howell was beaming!

"Thurston, darling! Did you hear that? Someone has left a houseboat in the lagoon!"

"Yes, my darling. I did indeed. What kind of houseboat was it, Gilligan?"

Gilligan looked confused. He eyed the Skipper before looking back at the Howell's.

"I do' t know. Just a regular houseboat."

"Yes well you see, my dear boy, Lovey and I won't just travel on any boat. It must have first class accommodations. We almost didn't get on the Minnow..."

"Now see here, Howell!" the Skipper snapped. But the Professor put his hand up in a halting motion.

"There's no time for this! Let s find the girls and..."

"Oh yes!" Lovey remembered, "that was the other thing. Thurston and I were taking our daily stroll, when we thought we heard Ginger scream."

"The boat will have to wait then." the Professor said.

The Skipper nodded his agreement.

"I'd feel better if all of us could look at this boat together. We'd better make sure Ginger is alright...and Mary Ann."

The Professor said nothing to that as he felt his loins tighten slightly. Mary Ann, he was sure, was quite fine where she was.

****

David and Ginger were tied to a tee-pee with their backs to one another. The head hunters were sharpening their machete blades over a large pot of water.

Ginger tried to crane her head around at the stranger, that she had remembered was handsome.

"Im Ginger. Ginger Grant."

David remembered her and had even seen some of her movies. He also remembered that she supposedly disappeared or was lost at sea, wasn't she? Lost on the same ship that a girl he had known from his hometown of Kansas had been on...

"I'm David...David Brown."

"Nice to meet you, David. Though I wish it was under better circumstances." Ginger said in a soft voice.

"We're going to get out of this, don t worry." David said. But one of the head hunters walked over, untied Ginger, then pulled her by her hair over to a chopping block! Ginger began screaming at the top of her lungs! David could not get out of his binds and he could feel his frustration heighten to anger, as he realized he was going to watch this beautiful woman die...

"NO!" he screamed as he began to transform.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"GINGER!" Gilligan called out.

"GINGER!" The Skipper cried out.

The Howell's didn't shout out the movie star's name, but peered through bushes, as if they expected to find her in one of them. The Professor didn't really call out her name either. Gilligan was loud enough for all of them.

His mind went back to Mary Ann. Why had he been stupid enough to assume she was safe? They should have found some sign of Ginger by now. Was it possible that Mary Ann was in danger too? But how did he break away from the others and head back to the other side of the island?

"GINGER!" Gilligan yelled again, then stopped abruptly. He and the Skipper were bum rushed by two squalling head hunters! The group watched as the head hunters did flips towards the lagoon's edge, then swam away at a rate of speed that one would've never thought was possible.

"I wonder what got into them?" the Skipper asked of the group. Gilligan turned away from the lagoon and pointed.

"Look!" he exclaimed.

A man wearing tattered clothing, was carrying Ginger in his arms and headed their way. The group rushed towards them, with Gilligan and the Skipper taking Ginger out of the stranger's arms. Lovey Howell peered at him from behind her reticule. Good God! This man, whomever he was, looked quite the fright!

"I say there old boy," Thurston began, "it looks as if you were in a row and lost."

David peered at the older couple. It hit him that he was staring at Thurston Howell the III and his wife...her name escaped him at the moment. He had once applied for a grant from one of their foundations and had been turned down. He looked away from the couple and down at Ginger, who was now on the ground. A man in a white shirt was tending to her.

A young man in a red shirt and white hat, peered at him.

"Is that houseboat yours?" he asked. An older man wearing a blue shirt turned from Ginger and stared at him.

"Yeah, Mister, is that your houseboat?"

Lovey shook her head.

"Captain, don't be ridiculous! Look at him! Does he look as if he would own a houseboat?"

David folded his arms, peering down at Ginger.

"She fainted before the head hunters could do anything. She should be alright." he said. The Professor slowly stood up.

"So it seems. Gilligan, Skipper, why don't you carry Ginger back to her hut. Hopefully Mary Ann is back there..."

"Mary Ann?" David asked. "As in Mary Ann Summers?"

The group looked at one another, then at him.

"How do you know Mary Ann?" Gilligan asked. The Skipper and The Professor eyes the stranger with sudden suspicion.

"We come from the same farming community. She was still a little girl when I left but I knew the Summers family well...I heard she had been lost at sea or something...is she among you?"

"Why yes she is, dear boy!" Lovey said, linking an arm with David's. Now that he appeared to have SOME connection to someone here, she began to believe that he could possibly own a houseboat.

"Come Mr...uh..sorry for our appalling manners. We don't even know your name." Thurston said.

"It's David..." David began to say 'Brown'. But with Mary Ann on the island, there was no way he was going to get away with that.

"It's David Banner. Dr. David..."

"Bruce Banner." the Professor said in awe. Dr. David Banner was on this island? That couldn't be! He was almost sure he had heard or read that he had been killed. Killed by some creature...one that was only reported about in the tabloids. The Professor blinked, then looked at Gilligan and the Skipper.

"Take Ginger back to the huts. Dr. Banner and I need to speak alone." he said firmly. David could see that this man knew of him. He watched as the two men known as 'Gilligan' and 'The Skipper', carried Ginger off. The Howell's seemed disappointed not to get some time alone with him, but wandered off after the trio.

The Professor folded his arms.

"So, reports of your death WERE premature. What brings you to a deserted island, Dr. Banner?"

David chose not to answer that directly.

"I take it that all of you became stranded here? I heard that Mary Ann's family was heartsick at the idea of her being dead. They'll be glad to see her."

The Professor nodded slightly.

"That they will. How did you become stranded, Dr. Banner?"

"What you really want to know is how I came to still be alive, right...uh..."

The Professor shook David's hand.

"I'm Professor Roy Hinkley. I'm also a big fan of your research, Dr. Banner."

"That's flattering. Listen...I have a favor to ask."

The Professor raised an eyebrow but did not speak. David continued.

"Please take everyone that has been stranded here, with you on my boat. Don't come back."

The Professor blinked.

"Pardon me?"

"You heard me, Professor. Please take the houseboat and go. I need to be left here--alone."

The Professor peered at David.

"You're not joking, are you?"

"No, I'm not."

"May I ask why on earth you would ask such a foolish thing?!"

"Because I'm sick, Professor. So much so that yours and everyone else's safety could be at risk. Now please leave. Your lives could depend on it."

It was as David said those words, that Mary Ann came rushing through the jungle and threw herself into his arms! The Professor stepped back a bit, feeling a queer pang of jealousy bounce around in his stomach, at the sight of Mary Ann in another man's arms.

"David! Oh God, the others told me someone from home was here but I never imagined it would be you!" Mary Ann squealed, looking him over. She had had the biggest crush on him as a child! Then he went away to become a famous and important doctor. She would always be excited at hearing the latest news from David's father, D.W. and his sister, Helen(who stayed in their hometown and opened up a physician's practice of her own) about what David was doing.

Then, for some reason, David stopped keeping in touch and D.W. didn't want to talk about it. Helen had nothing new to report. Slowly, Mary Ann's crush faded away.

But looking at David now just brought back so many memories....and the realization of just how attractive he was.

Mary Ann let go of David and turned to the Professor.

"Professor! Where are my manners? David this is..."

"We've met, Mary Ann. I must say it is good to see you alive and looking so well. Your folks are going to be happy to see you again."

Mary Ann tilted her head.

"Again? David, if you're here then you're just as stranded as the rest of us."

"Actually," the Professor interrupted, "David brought a houseboat. We're saved."

Mary Ann's eyes lit up and she threw herself into David's arms again! This time David noticed an odd look cross the Professor's face, but quickly shelved it to the back of his mind. Getting everyone out of harm's way was the important thing right now.

"Come on, David! We have to get back to the huts. I want you to tell everyone how you managed to save Ginger from those head hunters!" Mary Ann gushed. She then looked over at the Professor.

"Are you coming, Professor?"

"In a bit. I just need to collect some herbs."

Mary Ann smiled at him, then looked over at David.

"We would never have made it this long if it hadn't been for this man!" she said, touching the Professor's arm, before using that same arm to link with David's. They began walking towards the huts, with David giving the Professor a backwards, unreadable glance.  
The Professor took a deep breath and stored away his jealousy of Dr. Banner...for now. Right now he wanted to get a look at this houseboat Banner came to the island in.

****

Mary Ann could not say that she was too happy at that moment.

She had fixed a special dinner in honor of David being on the island and the fact that they were all about to be rescued. The Professor was late to it, then he spirited the Skipper and Gilligan away for some reason...

The Howell's retired early to pack.

Ginger, fresh from her faint, awoke and dazzled David so much so, that he barely looked her way! They thanked her for the dinner and volunteered to do the dishes together. Mary Ann's mouth dropped open in shock! She couldn't think of the last time Ginger had offered to do dishes!

That left her on her own.

Mary Ann decided to take a walk to clear her head. She knew she was being unreasonable, thinking the way she was. Seeing David again had brought her childhood crush on him back to the forefront of her mind and heart.

Now, watching Ginger captivate him, also brought back the familiar feelings of frustration. Before she had been too young for David. Now it seemed she wasn't glamorous enough.

Mary Ann picked at a flower and made her way down to the lagoon. She stopped short when she saw the houseboat. She could not help but smile. It was a nice boat. It was too bad that David had gotten lost and ended up here. Well, bad for him. Not bad for the rest of them.

She noticed the Professor, Skipper and Gilligan standing on one side of the deck, talking in earnest. Something was wrong? Was the boat not running properly? What?

Mary Ann moved closer and overheard an appalling conversation...

"Just what is it you're trying to say, Professor?" the Skipper asked.

"I'm saying that this houseboat does not belong to Dr. Banner. And frankly I'm now more than a bit worried. Not only do I not think the boat belongs to him, but he told me a story about wanting us to take the boat and leave him here."

"Why in the world would he want us to do that?" Gilligan asked in disbelief. The Skipper frowned in confusion as well. Mary Ann edged closer. David wanted to stay here alone? That made no sense!

"Yes, Professor, why would anyone want to stay on an island alone?" the Skipper asked as well. Something caught Gilligan's eye and he moved away from the men.

"He said he's ill. He also said that our staying here with him could put us at risk."

"So what he has is contagious?" the Skipper asked. The Professor stroked his chin briefly, before answering.

"Unless the incubation period begins after we leave, somehow I don't think so."

The Skipper looked confused.

"Could you put that in plain english, Professor?"

"What I mean is that unless the period that would make Dr. Banner contagious, began after we left the island, frankly, I don't believe that's the case."

"LOOK AT THIS!" Gilligan exclaimed, waving a newspaper he had found in one of the backrooms of the houseboat. It was a Honolulu paper. The Skipper snatched it impatiently out of Gilligan's hands, before the three of the studied it. On the front page was a large, green creature, running down a shipping dock. The article was about a large, green creature that had been spotted in Hawaii. There wasn't much more to it and the Skipper rolled his eyes!

"I thought the Honolulu Journal had more journalistic integrity that that!" the Skipper sniffed. Gilligan sat down and read more while the the Professor looked even more disturbed, something the Skipper noticed.

"What is it, Professor?"

The Professor took a deep breath, walked over to a drawer and pulled out another newspaper. It was a tabloid called 'The National Register'. He waved it slightly.

"I found this sitting out and put it away, not wanting to scare any of the women once we were all aboard. But this tabloid, just from the little I read, has a reporter that's been following that creature."

The Skipper shrugged.

"So? Professor, what does this have to do with our problem with Banner?"

The Professor folded his arms.

"I found paperwork and other documents that prove that this houseboat belongs to one Mr. Jack McGhee. Mr. McGhee is the author of a weekly story in that rag, about the same creature that was spotted in Hawaii!"

Gilligan looked up from the paper.

"So where is this Mr. McGhee?" he asked innocently.

"Exactly, Gilligan! Where is he indeed." the Professor said coolly. The Skipper looked around a bit, before speaking.

"You're saying that Banner did something to this McGhee? Why? Why would he do something like that?" the Skipper asked.

Gilligan shrugged.

"Maybe they're friends and he let Dr. Banner borrow it."

Mary Ann had heard enough! She stomped into sight and boarded the houseboat. She glared at the Professor, but spoke to Gilligan.

"Thank you, Gilligan! That's exactly what it was! But to ask the Professor here, David murdered this man!"

The Skipper gasped and Gilligan rose from the chair he was in, dropping the paper. None of them had ever heard that tone of voice come out of Mary Ann's mouth! But the Professor was unfazed.

"Mary Ann, calm down. I certainly wasn't suggesting..."

"You were too, Professor! Skipper, Gilligan, didn't it sound like it to you?"

"What?" Gilligan asked, not liking the topic of conversation. He didn't want anyone here to be mad at anyone. The Skipper tried to play peacemaker.

"Mary Ann, none has accused your friend of anything, okay? But how long have we known the Professor here? He's just trying to make sure that we get off of this island safely."

"By accusing David of murder? And if he is sick, we certainly can't leave here until he gets well!" Mary Ann proclaimed. The Professor looked at Gilligan and the Skipper.

"I'd like to speak to Mary Ann alone...please." he said in a low tone.

"Come on, Gilligan. Let's see how Dr. Banner is getting along."

Gilligan nodded quickly, then gulped.

"Yeah, yeah, good idea." he seconded it. The Professor waited until he saw the two men disappear into the jungle, before facing Mary Ann.

"Mary Ann, Dr. Banner is someone you knew because you lived in a small town and you were neighbors. He's older than you, so you have no idea what kind of life he's lived since you last saw him."

Now Mary Ann folded her arms.

"What are you saying, Professor? That David has lived some kind of...of..."

"I'm saying," he interrupted, "that you don't know. None of us do. He may not be the same man you once knew as a girl. But the facts are this: he has come here on a houseboat that does not belong to him. The man it does belong to works for a tabloid where in which he chases a creature that was spotted in Honolulu...Dr. Banner's probable cast off point. When we first meet him, he had rescued Ginger from head hunters in such a way, that they left this island swimming as if they ate some of those radioactive beets Mrs. Howell once ingested. Dr. Banner also is wearing clothing that is in tatters. Could the head hunters have shredded his clothing? Possibly. But none of it adds up, Mary Ann. Surely you see that?"

"What I see, Professor, is a dear friend that has disappointed me. David told you he is sick. Did it ever occur to you, that maybe he wants us to leave because he didn't want us to witness his suffering? For all we know he is so sick that maybe..."

Mary Ann could not get another word out and the Professor slowly enveloped her in his arms. Maybe he had been harsh. Maybe all of the things that were bothering him, meant nothing at all. But he did know one thing: he was going to keep mum about his suspicions until he had further proof. For what he really suspected was that Dr. Banner, Mr. McGhee and that green creature, were all connected in some way.

Little did the Professor or Mary Ann know, that that connection would become a little more clear, once they returned to their huts.


	3. Chapter 3

The Skipper actually started the trouble that would soon erupt. He decided not to wait for The Professor and didn't mince words with Dr. Banner, about the houseboat or the odd idea of leaving him on this island alone.

The Skipper was now more convinced than ever, that Dr. Banner was running from something. And it wouldn't help any of them to take that houseboat back to civilization, only to get stopped by the Coast Guard or worse because of something Banner had done.

And Gilligan's prattling didn't help things! He imagined, out loud, all kinds of scenarios as to why Banner wanted to stay here alone and what he could've possibly done to this Jack McGhee fellow. And the more Skipper listened to Gilligan, the more unnerved he became.

The two men returned to the hut area and found Banner sitting at the table with Ginger and the Howell's. But before he could say anything, Gilligan just dove in full speed ahead!

"The Professor thinks you killed someone and took their boat! Is it true? Ooops!" Gilligan yiped, putting a hand over his mouth. The Skipper gave him a dirty look, while the Howell's looked at one another in confusion.

But Ginger was anything but confused as she slowly stood up.

"What does Gilligan mean by that, David?"

Mr. Howell eyed David as well.

"Does that houseboat belong to you?" he asked in a no-nonsense tone.

David sighed and stood up.

"No. It doesn't." he said calmly. Lovey's eyes widened!

"Thurston, I feel faint!"

"Not now, Lovey. We have to find out why Dr. Banner, if that is indeed his real name, has come to the island in a stolen boat."

The Skipper looked at Gilligan.

"Go and get some firewood for dinner."

"But, Skipper! I want to know what's going on! If I go and get firewood..."

"Just do it! And that's an order!" The Skipper huffed. Gilligan sighed and stomped off. The Skipper then turned back to David.

"I think you have some explaining to do."

David folded his arms.

"I do. And I hope you all will understand once I say what I have to say."

Ginger bit her lip. She liked David. She REALLY liked him. But was he too good to be true?

"I have an illness. One that could put all of you in danger if you stayed here with me."

"Is it contagious?" The Skipper asked.

"No. It's not like that."

Ginger looked over at the Howell's, who gave her a very confused look back, before speaking.

"David, if it's not contagious, then we could stay, see you through it, then we could all leave together." she said, taking his hands in hers.

"I turn into a creature, Ginger."

Ginger removed her hands from David's, then moved so that she was standing closer to the Skipper. Lovey Howell took out her reticule and peered at David, as if she expected to see this transformation happen right at that moment. Thurston stood up.

"Now see here, my good man! Just what is the meaning of this? You turn into a creature...what kind of nonsense is that?"

"Uh, Mr. Howell," the Skipper said in a low voice, "I don't think he's trying to be funny."

"No," David said, "I'm not. I wish I were but I'm not."

The Skipper suddenly gasped!

"The houseboat...there were newspaper articles about a creature...is that you?"

But David had not spent enough time in the boat looking around, to know that there were newspapers lying about.

"Newspapers? You mean tabloids?"

"Yeah. I think the boat belonged to the guy who wrote them. Uh, now let me think. What was his name?" the Skipper pondered out loud. But David turned away. Jack McGhee. God...now he was more convinced than ever, that he as the creature, had done something terrible to get that boat.

Ginger eyed David.

"You know who the Skipper is talking about, don't you?"

David turned back towards them.

"Yes. His name is..."

Before David could say another word, Mary Ann, the Professor and Gilligan, carrying a stack of firewood, headed their way. Mary Ann, sensing something, moved so that she was standing next to David...much to the Professor's annoyance.

Gilligan walked up to David and Mary Ann.

"So, did you kill anyone?"

"Gilligan!" Mary Ann chastised, linking arms with David. "What a horrible question to ask! Of course David hasn't killed anyone."

"No, Mary Ann, he just turns into a monster!" Ginger blurted out. Mary Ann looked over at her in confusion, while Gilligan dropped the whole load of firewood on David's foot! He yelped in pain and dropped to the ground...

"Gilligan!" Mary Ann cried out. "I do wish you'd be more careful!"

But Gilligan was looking down at David. His shirt was ripping open and he was slowly turning...

Green.

"Skipper!" Gilligan yiped, moving to jump into the Skipper's arms! The Professor grabbed a dumbstruck Mary Ann and pulled her away, while the Howell's ran to their hut and closed the door...or barricaded it from the inside.

"Professor! What's happening to him?" Mary Ann asked in a horrified whisper. The Professor did not answer, as he was awestruck by the transformation. This was the creature that had been in those tabloids on the boat! This creature was the reason Dr. David Banner wanted to be left here alone. Good God!

"SKIPPER!" Gilligan bellowed. The Skipper backed back with Gilligan in his arms, while Ginger just shook her head. She couldn't believe she fell for a man that turned into a monster! She had actually contemplated staying behind on the island to nurse David back to health, when she thought his illness was just...well...an illness! But this...

The Hulk growled savagely, then peered at everyone within in his view, before picking up the the table and flinging it through the Skipper and Gilligan's hut! It flew through two walls of the hut, before landing in the jungle. The Hulk growled again, before easing away from the group and running off into the jungle.

Mary Ann stared after him, then fainted in the Professor's arms.

****

Ginger was the first person Mary Ann saw, when she awoke. She was lying on her bed in their hut. She tried to sit up, but Ginger gently pushed her back down.

"Easy. You've had quite a shock. We all have."

But Mary Ann sat up anyway.

"Where is David? He didn't come back, did he?"

Ginger stood up and picked up a hand mirror.

"No, thank God."

Mary Ann frowned, then stood up.

"I know this has been a shock. I mean I thought I knew him. Something must have happened to make him like that."

"I'll say!"

"Ginger, you like him, right? He'll need your support."

Ginger snorted!

"Sorry, but no."

"Ginger!" Mary Ann whispered, horrified.

"Hey, don't look at me like that! David can't even help himself and he's probably smarter than the Professor! If he can't find a cure, how am I supposed to be of help, Mary Ann?"

"First of all, no one is smarter than the Professor, Ginger. And secondly, David needs our support."

"I'm not getting on that boat if he's on it." Ginger said firmly.

"I'm sure none of us are leaving without him. I mean we can't leave him here."

Ginger set down the mirror and touched Mary Ann's shoulders.

"Mary Ann, David came here looking for a cure. He WANTS to be alone. And he wants to be alone so that he won't hurt anyone. You saw how far he threw that table, didn't you? Think what he could do to a human being!"

"I saw it. I also saw how he didn't hurt any of us."

Ginger let her go and picked up her mirror again. She spoke again, but did not look at Mary Ann.

"I'm not getting on that boat if David is on it. And the only way I might do that, is if the Professor can guarantee that he won't turn into that thing again. And that's that!" Ginger huffed, setting down the mirror and leaving the hut. Mary Ann sighed. She couldn't blame Ginger for being scared. She guessed she couldn't blame Ginger for also not feeling quite the same way about David now as well.

Mary Ann herself, was not as enamored with her childhood crush as she had once been. But, she wouldn't leave him here alone. She cared about him and didn't want to see him live his life like this. She just hoped everyone else felt that way as well.

****

They didn't.

David had not returned, nor did they know if he would this evening. Someone had found the table and a fire had was roaring. The castaways sat as the Professor stood at the head of the table.

"From what I can ascertain, David's metamorphosis..."

"What?" Gilligan asked. The Skipper gave him a pained look.

"Shut-up, Gilligan and let the Professor speak."

"Okay, but what does meta...meta..."

"Metamorphosis, Gilligan," the Professor told him. "It means change. The change that David goes through seems to be triggered from pain or maybe even anger. Ginger, do you remember anything about the time David and yourself were captured by the headhunters?"

Ginger shrugged.

"No. Just that when I saw that they were getting ready to cut my head off, I fainted."

"I think David saved you by turning into that creature, Ginger." the Professor said matter-of-factly, "because those head hunters faced something that scared them witless enough to leave this island."

Mary Ann peeked over at Ginger. Ginger refused to look at her.

"The point is this: anger, pain and maybe even fear are what bring out this creature. We saw how enraged he was. When he calms down, he will be back as himself. Now that we know what is really going on, decisions have to be made."

Thurston raised a brow.

"What kind of decisions, Professor?"

"Well, for one, whether we are really going to leave Dr. Banner behind on this island."

Lovey shook her head almost wildly!

"He can't come with us! I mean it! I won't travel on a boat with someone like that!"

"Me neither!" Ginger seconded.

Gilligan looked at the Skipper.

"Yeah...I think I'll stay behind to take care of Mrs. Howell and Ginger."

The Skipper gulped.

"Yeah and my little buddy will need help here as well..."

"Oh my God!" Mary Ann snapped, standing up. "Are you telling me that NONE of you want to be rescued if David is on that houseboat? He's still a human being..."

"Just barely," Mr. Howell sniffed, "and don't get huffy with us, young lady. You may have known him once upon a time, but your Dr. Banner has clearly changed."

"Mary Ann," the Skipper said gently, "if he changed on that boat, he'd probably destroy it. We'd all drown before he'd kill us."

"The Skipper is right, Mary Ann." a voice said. The castaways turned around to see a tired looking David emerge out of the jungle darkness. Mary Ann hurried over to him, as did the Professor. His shirt was tattered but his pants seemed alright. They helped him into a chair. There were plenty to choose from, since The Howell's, Ginger, Gilligan and the Skipper all vacated theirs, when David came near them.

"How do you feel, Dr. Banner?" the Professor said, trying to examine him.

"Like I always do when this happens. Like I've emerged from some kind of deep sleep." he said, looking at Ginger, who looked away. David got the hint. Mary Ann turned his face towards her.

"We're not leaving you alone here, David. You're going to beat this."

The Professor nodded.

"No, we're not going to leave you here. I will stay behind with you and help find a cure. The rest of you will take the houseboat back to civilization, then send help back. If by the time a rescue boat comes, we have not found a cure..." the Professor trailed off.  
"Then the Professor will leave me here alone." David finished for him.

****

Everyone packed early, though Mary Ann did so with much reluctance. She felt as if she were walking in a fog, as the Professor and David helped them put all of their luggage aboard. There were goodbye hugs for the Professor only. Calls of 'Good Luck' went out to David.

But Mary Ann was conflicted and touched at the same time. That the Professor would give up this first chance to be rescued to look after David, touched her in ways she never knew existed. And it made her feel truly small. Not that she blamed any of the others for wanting to get off of this island. But still...someone was in need here. And another boat would be coming, once the others let the authorities know that there were still three people on the island. Three people...three people...

It was as the houseboat pushed off, and the Professor and David waved then disappeared back into the jungle, that Mary Ann made a decision.

"Skipper! Skipper, stop the boat!"

Gilligan was the first to hear her, and he looked at her quizzically.

"STOP THE BOAT!" she repeated.

The Skipper stopped the engine and everyone came out on deck to peer at her.

"What is it, Mary Ann? Did you forget something?" the Skipper asked. Mary Ann nodded, then picked up her suitcase and threw it in the water! Ginger gasped while Lovey asked Thurston for her smelling salts!

"Mary Ann! What are doing?" Gilligan asked.

"I'm going back. I won't leave the Professor and David here alone!"

The Skipper and Gilligan looked at each other, then shook their heads!

"Mary Ann, we're not leaving you here!"

Ginger touched her shoulder.

"They're right. We can't leave you here with the Professor and that...that..."

Mary Ann looked at Ginger pityingly.

"David is a human being, Ginger. I know you know that, deep down inside. I want you all to go on ahead and then tell the authorities where we are. For once, SOMEONE has to be rescued." she said primly. Then, before anyone could do anything, Mary Ann turned and jumped over the side!

Lovey passed out and Thurston caught her! Gilligan began to jump over the side after her, but the Skipper stopped him.

"Gilligan, I know you want to. So do I. But we will send help."

"Skipper, we don't know that the Professor and Mary Ann won't be killed by that thing!" he protested. The Skipper looked at his first mate sadly. He agreed...but...he trusted the Professor. And Mary Ann seemingly wouldn't be able to live with herself, if she didn't stand by her old friend from home.

"No one is going to do something?!" Ginger asked, now appalled.

"What we're going to do is honor Mary Ann's wishes and go home, then send help." the Skipper answered her. Gilligan sighed and he and the Skipper re-started the houseboat. Ginger looked from the Howell's to Gilligan and Skipper, and realized that they were indeed going to do just that. She stared after Mary Ann, who had not had a long swim, and had now caught up with her luggage. Ginger watched as the woman that was like a sister to her, pulled her suitcase on shore, then proceeded to wipe herself off.

"Good luck, Mary Ann." Ginger whispered.

****

Mary Ann left her luggage at the lagoon and made her way back to the hut area, trying to dry herself off with her hands. She had worn a powder blue, sleeveless dress with matching hat, for the occasion of their 'rescue' and would now have to wash it and dry it out properly, if she was to wear it for the next one. The next rescue, that is.

She swallowed nervously, wondering for a fleeting second if she had done the right thing? But those thoughts went out of her head, as she eased up to the Professor's hut and peeked in through a window.

He had David lying on a table with this little wires attached to his head. David appeared to be asleep. The Professor was writing something down, when he looked up and over at her--as if he had sensed her presence. Dropping his notebook, the Professor gave David a glance, before hurrying out of the hut.

"Mary Ann! What happened? Did the boat sink? You're wet!"

"It's okay, Professor! I...I came back. The others are gone and are going to send help back. I couldn't just leave you here. How is he? Is David asleep in there?"

The Professor just stared at her. She had come back for him? Or for David? Or for them both? It didn't matter.

"I have him under observation. He's mildly sedated...but that isn't important." he said, looking at her with her darling, wet hat and pretty dress...

"Mary Ann, what you did was foolish! I don't know what will happen with David and...what you did was foolish!"

"Then I'm foolish, Professor. But I'm here to stay. You couldn't leave David behind like this and neither can I. Now, I left my suitcase down by the lagoon. I'll go back and get it."

"I'll come with you." the Professor said, feeling a frog suddenly in his throat. He followed after Mary Ann blindly, unable to believe that she was actually staying behind. That she was here.

At one point, Mary Ann stopped. It was at a high point on the island, and they could see the houseboat headed out to sea. She stopped to stare out at the boat briefly, before turning to the Professor.

And that was when he kissed her! He couldn't help himself. Seeing that boat leave them and taking in the enormity of what Mary Ann had just done, the Professor pulled her into his arms and kissed her soundly on the lips. Mary Ann, was more than a bit startled, but did not pull out of his embrace. She did, however, try and re-adjust her hat.

"Professor..." she breathed. But he placed a finger across her soft mouth.

"Let's get your suitcase." he said, wrapping a possessive arm around her high waist. He kept it there until they got to the lagoon and picked up her suitcase. On some level, both the Professor and Mary Ann understood, that things would be different now between them, now that they were essentially alone on this island. 


	4. Chapter 4

David was appalled to find out that Mary Ann came back to the island! Once the Professor had finished his initial tests, David was stunned to realize that Mary Ann let the others leave without her. He first confronted the Professor.

"I can't believe you're letting her stay here." David said coolly. But the Professor was just as cool with his response.

"I've known Mary Ann a long time. Oddly enough, probably longer than you have. When she makes up her mind to do something, there isn't much to be done about it. She has decided to forgo her own rescue and stay here to care for you."

David folded his arms.

"That bothers you, doesn't it?" he asked. The Professor kept his expression neutral.

"I don't know what you mean."

David turned and looked out of the hut window. Mary Ann was setting down some plates on the table. He turned back to the Professor.

"It's only natural. Mary Ann and yourself have been here a long time. She's beautiful, kind, considerate. You're in love with her."

The Professor didn't answer him. Instead, he picked up some test tubes. David continued.

"And since you are in love with Mary Ann, you should have made sure that she left this island."

The Professor sighed and set down the test tubes.

"You're determined to stay on this topic, instead of addressing your own illness. Fine. You're right. I am in love with Mary Ann. I have been for some time. I have no real idea how she feels about me. But I do know that she cares about you. She was determined to see you through this. I don't see any point in browbeating this to death. She's here, I'm here and that's that." he said, moving past David to set the test tubes down. David decided to back off.

"I'm sorry, Professor. I thank you for staying behind here. I know that Mary Ann and yourself just care."

Mary Ann stepped into the hut just then and smiled at both men.

"Breakfast is ready. So, what are we going to do today?"

The Professor glanced at David, before speaking.

"I need to head to the other side of the island. The plant that David is looking for is over there. I'm almost sure of it."

"Well we can all go then." Mary Ann said cheerily. "I spend a lot of time over there. Maybe I've seen it."

David noted that the Professor turned red briefly, before speaking.

"I suppose the three of us could go...."

"Of course we could! The faster we find your cure, David, the quicker you'll be ready to leave with the Professor and I." Mary Ann smiled. "Now breakfast is getting cold."

Mary Ann then turned and left the hut. She closed her eyes, the bright and sunny disposition she had shown the men was all but gone. Her mind was very much on the Professor these days. They had not discussed the kiss that happened between them and now she was scared. Scared of what would eventually happen, when the rescue boat came and the two of them were forced to go back to their separate lives. Would she be able to forget their kiss?

Mary Ann shook her head. It was the moment, that was all. The Professor had been happy to see her, thinking that he would be left alone on the island with David. He was happy for the company.

That was it.

****

What was left of the houseboat, made it's way back into the lagoon, with the five remaining castaways, clinging to various parts of what looked to be quite a half azzed looking boat.

There had been another storm, one in which the houseboat careened into something. What, they would never know. But they all barely survived the night and only managed to get back here at all, after the Skipper made the decision to return to the island. How he figured out where it was, with all that they just went through, he'd never know.

Now they drifted in on various boards. Lovey was sobbing as she and Thurston held onto a piece of the boat while kicking their way into the shallow end of the lagoon. Ginger was encased in an inner tube. She padded towards land while the Skipper and Gilligan had actually made a mini-raft out of part of the boat, and used their hands to swish through the water to carry themselves to shore.

Ginger was the first to stand up, shimmying out of the inner tube. She coughed again and shook her head in disgust!

"Mary Ann had the right idea! I can't believe we didn't make it!" she moaned. Thurston helped Lovey up. She sniffed.

"I can't believe we have to stay on this island with that horrible green creature! Thurston, I'm afraid!"

"No, now, Lovey, dear, it will be alright. The Professor stayed behind to cure the good doctor. I'm sure he has by now." Thurston said consolingly. He peered at the Skipper and Gilligan, who didn't look as if they shared his optimism.

"Let's just find the Professor and Mary Ann and let them know what happened." the Skipper coughed. Gilligan hit him across the back, causing the Skipper to fall over! The Skipper sighed with disgust.

"Well help me up, Gilligan!"

"Right, Skipper." Gilligan said and attempted to help the Skipper up, but ended up being pulled down onto the sand himself. Ginger ignored their antics and looked into the jungle. What would they find when they returned to their huts? Were the Professor and Mary Ann even still alive?

She exchanged a look with Lovey. They would just have to see.

****

The Professor went on ahead, while Mary Ann and David dawdled some, looking over various forms of plant life. Mary Ann held up a leaf that looked like the plant David was seeking, but he shook his head.

"No, the red spots should be smaller." David noted. Mary Ann looked disappointed and her eyes searched in another direction. David rolled up his sleeves, then spoke again.

"Why do I get the feeling that that look wasn't about the plant?"

Mary Ann shrugged casually.

"I don't know what you mean?"

"I noticed the Professor went on ahead. And I don't think it was because we were slowing him down." David noted gently. Mary Ann took a deep breath.

"Things are strained."

"Because you stayed behind with us?"

"No. Not really. It's more than that. The Professor did something impulsive and I think he regrets it." Mary Ann said, her tone tinged with disappointment. David tilted his head.

"Mary Ann, we're probably going to be rescued any day now. If you don't clear the air with the Professor, you will regret it. Once we get back to civilization, you'll have your life and he'll have his."

Mary Ann shook her head.

"Let's not talk about this, okay, David? Tell me about Kansas. How are my folks? How are yours?"

David felt shame roil through him. He had never returned to their hometown enough times, to be able to give Mary Ann a thorough answer. But he would try his best.

"I never settled things with my father. I've only been back once. I have seen Helen. She told me how heartsick your parents were when it looked as if you had disappeared for good. They will be thrilled to see you again." he said softly. Mary Ann returned his smile.

"That is one good thing about being rescued, isn't it?" Mary Ann asked absently, as if she wasn't really expecting an answer. David decided not to push the conversation any longer. His eyes looked in another direction and he caught sight of the plant he needed! He inched away from Mary Ann, just as she moved off in another direction...

Mary Ann was standing near a cliff that overlooked the lagoon. She dropped the basket she was carrying and gaped! The Shipper and Gilligan were pulling what looked like the remains of the houseboat out of the water! Good God!

Mary Ann looked around! David! Where was David?

David inched before the plant, which was actually a bush. He picked a leaf off for examination and found that he had disturbed a wasp's nest! Crying out, it was not long before his noisy transformation began...

Mary Ann stopped short as she looked over to her right and saw David clawing at himself on the ground, surrounded by a swarm of wasps! She squeaked and put a fist into her mouth, just as she could see he was turning green!

"PROFESSOR!" Mary Ann screamed and ran off in the direction she saw him take off in. Towards the other side of the island.

****

The Professor found the telltale plant that David was looking for. He ascertained that the drug within the plant, would need at least three days to work through his system, before it took affect. He pulled a bushel out by the root and put it in a leather pouch bag he was carrying.

Now that that was over, he could think about Mary Ann. He should just steel himself to forgetting all about her, and the time he spent with her on this island...

"PROFESSOR!"

The Professor dropped the leather bag and ran towards the sound of Mary Ann's voice! They almost slammed into each other!

"My God, Mary Ann, are you alright? What's happened?" he asked, steadying her. He pulled her into a clearing, where Mary Ann struggled to catch her breath.

"Professor, David turned into the creature again and everyone is back! I think the boat fell apart or something! What are we going to do?"

The Professor stared into her dark eyes.

"Everyone returned?" he asked.

"Yes! With David running around like that, they'll be more scared than ever! We have to find the plant! If we find it then maybe everyone won't panic at being on this island with him! What do you think? Professor?" Mary Ann asked, frowning. He was staring at her so oddly...

The Professor pulled her into a long kiss that felt as if he were starving for her lips. Mary Ann felt her world spin slightly, before he broke it off.

"Mary Ann, we won't be alone anymore." he whispered.

"We were never really alone. David was here." she said just as softly.

"But David knows that I love you. The others don't. I think the practical thing to do would be to..."

Mary Ann closed her lips over his, while the Professor pulled her blouse up over her head. Their lips never left one another's as they both struggled to consummate their love quickly and get back to the others. Once unclothed, the Professor pulled Mary Ann down to the ground, which coincidentally, was the same, lush grass that he had first spied her a few days ago, naked.

The two made love hungrily, with Mary Ann leaving their reality, then quickly coming back, her hands tightly wound within the Professor's hair. The Professor basked in the pleasure of making her his, and soon found himself lost in a sphere of white light and fire.

There was no time for an afterglow, as the sound of Dr. David Banner's howling, brought them back to reality. They redressed quickly, with Mary Ann about to move past him, when he reached for her arm and pulled her back, his hands splaying her waist.

"What does this mean for us?" he asked softly. Mary Ann removed his hands.

"Professor...this complicates things. With David's being sick and the others here..." she trailed off. The Professor nodded quickly.

"Of course. David and the safety of the others, has to be our priority."

Mary Ann nodded again, but did not resist as the Professor slowly pulled her to him, where his lips sought hers in a soft, nibbling kiss. No other words were spoken, as screams from Ginger, Mrs. Howell and Gilligan could be heard. Clearly, they had run into David.


	5. Chapter 5

"Thurston, I feel faint! Catch me!" Lovey cried out. Thurston kept a tight arm around his wife's shoulders, as they faced the green creature, who had come running out of the jungle and into their hut area! Good God! Had the Professor made no progress in curing this man-beast? The creature looked just as wild and dangerous, as he had the first time they were all forced to bear witness to Dr. Banner's transformation!

Ginger looked around for a weapon or something, to fend the creature off with! Once he had finished off the Howell's, surely she would be next! And where was the Professor and Mary Ann? It suddenly occurred to her that maybe the fact that they weren't seeing them, was the answer!

Meaning, the creature had killed them! Oh God! Ginger looked around her own hut desperately! Everything was made out of bamboo! Meanwhile outside, the Skipper and Gilligan were by a palm tree at the edge of the jungle. Gilligan had jumped into the Skipper's arms again and they both stood and watched the menacing creature, too paralyzed by fright to do anything.

"Skipper! Skipper, he ate the Professor and Mary Ann!" Gilligan said between chattering teeth!"

"It sure looks that way, little buddy!" the Skipper answered in a panicked sounding voice, just as the Professor and Mary Ann made their way into the clearing. It had been a silent run back, meaning there was no time to ponder or discuss their lovemaking or the ramifications of it, once they heard the screams and growling.

The two spotted David snarling at the Howell's. The Professor called out to the creature.

"David? David, it's the Professor." the Professor said in a soft voice. The Hulk whirled away from the Howell's, seemingly startled and stared at the Professor--and Mary Ann.

Mary Ann stepped forward as well. The Skipper cried out to her.

"Mary Ann, get back!"

Gilligan covered his eyes while Mary Ann edged towards the creature.

"David," Mary Ann said quietly, "it's Mary Ann. It's alright. It will be alright." she said, putting her hand out. The creature peered at her, then slowly took her hand in his. The Skipper began to set Gilligan down, but the movement only agitated the creature! He snarled, then picked up Mary Ann and ran off with her!

"MARY ANN!" the Professor, Skipper and Gilligan called out in unison! Lovey Howell did indeed faint and Ginger helped Mr. Howell get her to their hut. Once that was done, Ginger hurried out of the hut to join the men.

"What are we going to do? That thing could do anything to her!" she fretted. But the Professor shook his head.

"No. He isn't all creature. He knows Mary Ann. I don't think he'll hurt her."

"You don't think?!" Gilligan cried out.

"David will change back to his more human looking form. All he needs to do is calm down." the Professor said, trying not to show any sign of worry in front of the others. But deep down, he was deathly afraid that he would lose Mary Ann Summers, before he got a chance to find out if she did want a relationship with him after all.

*  
But there was another threat looming on the horizon.

Jonathan Kincaid, the sinister hunter that tried to kill Gilligan, was recently released from the mental hospital that he had been forced to seek treatment in. His doctor there had told him that the only way Mr. Kincaid could ever really recover, was to face the source of his anguish.

The source of his damned anguish was named Gilligan! And he was ticked that he had been bested by such a simpleton! But Gilligan couldn't have been that much of one, if he had escaped his crosshairs.

Kincaid had returned to the island alone, with his rifle. Killing Gilligan outright would clear his head. Yes, killing...

A green...SOMETHING, rushed past him carrying the young woman Kincaid vaguely remembered as being named, 'Mary Ann'. And Mary Ann saw him too and squeaked! The creature carrying her either took no notice of Kincaid or just hadn't seen him.

Jonathan Kincaid grinned from ear to ear! Maybe it wasn't Gilligan he needed to kill. Maybe he just needed something worthy to hunt! A green creature! And this time, surely there would be no interference from the others. How could there be? Mary Ann didn't look too thrilled to be carried off in that way.

His hunt would begin right now. He would kill the green monstrosity and become a hero, when he brought the stranded castaways back to civilization with him. Both events would go a long way in restoring his reputation. After all, it was hard to do business with people when they found out you had been in the looney bin!

Kincaid removed his rifle from his pack and made sure it was prepped. It would not be hard to find that thing. Now whether he found it before it did anything to Mary Ann, was a different story altogether.

*  
But the castaways were searching for Mary Ann and the creature. The Howell's were searching in one direction, the Skipper and Gilligan in another.

That left the Professor and Ginger off on their own. Ginger called out for Mary Ann and soon, noticed the Professor was not doing the same.

"Professor? You can help too." she said in a semi-joking manner. But the Professor stopped and turned to look at her.

"Ginger, this is just a matter of waiting for David to revert back to himself. There is no need to shout."

"I'm sorry, Professor. I guess you're right."

The Professor nodded curtly, then spoke.

"Suppose you tell me what happened? What happened to that houseboat? It looked perfectly sturdy."

"Oh, Professor! It was awful! It was worse than awful! We could've died!"

"Yes, I understand that, Ginger. And I'm most happy to see you all alive. We did listen for reports of any bad weather and heard none. The storm the Skipper mentioned must have come out of nowhere."

"It did. One minute it was sunny and clear, the next thing we knew, it was like what happened on the Minnow." Ginger sniffed. Tears welled up in her eyes and the Professor put a comforting arm around her.

"It's alright, Ginger. You're safe now. That's all that matters." he murmured. But his mind wandered to Mary Ann. Where were her and David right now? Was she calming him down? Had Dr. Banner reverted back to his old self?

Then there was Mary Ann...they had quickly promised one another, amidst the growls of the creature, that they would pretend as if their lovemaking had never happened. But the Professor knew that the hardest thing for him, when Mary Ann was found, would be to not take her in his arms and just hold on to her with relief.

The Professor did not realize that something else was amiss. Something within Ginger. For she had realized as she floated in that ocean water, that the person she really regretted leaving behind on the island, was not David or even Mary Ann.

It was the Professor.

What a fool she had been this whole time! The man of her dreams has been within her midst this whole time, and she had been too into herself to see it. Then when David came along...what could she have been thinking?

Ginger sank into the comfort of the Professor's arm. He didn't know that secretly, she saw the storm as her second chance. A chance she should've taken when Mary Ann bravely jumped into that water and swam back to be with the man SHE loved--Dr. David Banner.

Ginger refrained from sighing. She could see a double wedding now. One in which Mary Ann became Mrs. David Banner and she became Mrs. Roy Hinkley.

*  
Mary Ann sat under a tree and watched as the creature slowly reverted back to being David. She looked around uneasily, then reached out to gently shake David by the shoulders.

"David? David? Are you alright?"

David stared at her, comprehending that he had changed into the creature again, and somehow, Mary Ann ended up involved.

"I'll be better when we find that plant." he muttered thickly. Mary Ann helped him up.

"We may not have a lot of time for that." Mary Ann said regretfully. David blinked.

"Why? What's happened?"

"I saw a man here on the island...when you were the creature. His name is Jonathan Kincaid and he was on the island some time ago. He's a 'hunter' and I don't mean of animals! He tried to hunt Gilligan and kill him! He didn't, thank God, but when he returned to civilization, he had some kind of nervous breakdown. I cannot imagine why he would come back here, unless it's to finish off Gilligan."

David turned away. He was remembering a similar experience with a man named Michael Sutton, who lured him to a remote island and hunted him. Sutton really got into the 'game' when he realized that he was hunting more than a man...

David looked into Mary Ann's eyes. He realized that she had the same fear that he did. That this Kincaid, now having seen him as the creature, would become obsessed with hunting him in the same way he had Gilligan.

David removed his tattered shirt.

"Come on. We have to find the Professor."

"And the others." Mary Ann added. David raised a brow.

"The others?"

"Oh, yes, you don't know. Something happened to your houseboat. Everyone is back on the island again."

"Which means everyone is still in danger from me." David sighed. "Well, let's get back. I'm sure Ginger will be THRILLED to see me."

"We can't worry about that now," Mary Ann said firmly, "and Kincaid has only seen the creature, not you. What we have to do, David, is keep you calm. Let Kincaid hunt for the creature and when he doesn't find it, he'll give up and leave."

"But he'll leave us all behind." David protested quietly. Mary Ann shook her head.

"There is no way I'd get on a boat with that man! I'd rather stay here for the rest of my life. Now let's get back to the others." Mary Ann said in an urgent tone, pulling on David's hand. There would be no time for her to reflect upon her lovemaking with the Professor, and how she had enjoyed the feel of him inside of her. Protecting David was their number one priority right now. And Mary Ann prayed that Kincaid had not run into any of the others, and asked them about the creature and how he got onto this island.

Worse yet, Mary Ann really hoped that if that had happened, none of the other castaways had told Kincaid the truth!


	6. Chapter 6

It was as almost as if everything was starting all over again. Beginning with the moment Gilligan and the Skipper found David's houseboat.

In their search for Mary Ann and that creature, they found another boat just sitting in the lagoon. It looked like a sport boat and honestly, didn't look as if it would hold more than four people. The Skipper rushed over to it, while Gilligan looked around, then focused on the boat.

"A boat, Gilligan! A boat! Can you believe our luck? Two boats in just a matter of days!"

Gilligan did not answer. The Skipper looked over at him and frowned in annoyance.

"Nothing to say, Gilligan? What's the matter with you over there?"

Gilligan slowly trudged over to him.

"You don't think it's strange that we're finding all of these boats? And the other one wasn't so great anyway. We're back here, aren't we?"

The Skipper frowned. While he would concede that Gilligan was right, it was unlike him to be so negative when it came to the possibility of their being rescued.

"What's on your mind, Gilligan?"

"I think we ought to send David off with whoever owns this boat and stay here."

The Skipper blinked.

"Gilligan, I know I didn't hear you right, little buddy. You think we ought to let David and whoever owns this boat, leave without us? Why on earth..."

"Skipper," Gilligan interrupted, "it's one thing to run from head hunters or crazy gorillas...but a guy that can change into a big, green hulking creature anytime? I don't want to be on a rescue boat with him. I'm sorry. I'm sorry if that makes me a bad person but Mary Ann is just going to have to understand."

And with that, Gilligan folded his arms and nodded his head once. The Skipper shook his head.

"You're not a bad person, Gilligan. Heck, none of us wanted to be on that other boat with David. But the Professor seems to think that if we don't make David angry or upset or..."

"Or if he doesn't hurt himself or what, Skipper? I can't live like that!"

The Skipper didn't answer because something else had occurred to him, and he didn't want to scare Gilligan anymore than he already was. But what if even Dr. Banner didn't know the many reasons why he could turn in that thing?! Without knowing that for sure, none of them were safe.

'C'mon, Gilligan. Let's at least tell everyone about the boat."

Gilligan nodded and the two of them headed back to the hut area, unaware that if they had just taken a little more time to look the boat over, they would've found identification that proved that Jonathan Kincaid was back on the island.

****

While the Howell's loved Mary Ann to pieces, that stopped searching for her early. After all, they reasoned, when David turned back to himself, they were sure he would bring Mary Ann back.

Lovey Howell, who had already had a bad enough scare when Dr. Banner turned into that dreadful green creature, clutched her heart again! Her eyes had to be playing tricks on her!

But they weren't. That God awful man that tried to kill Gilligan, Jonathan Kincaid, was walking towards her as she read an old magazine on her chaise.

"THURSTON! THURSTON!" she screamed. Thurston hurried out of their hut only to stop short. Good God! It was that man...

Jonathan took off his hat and bowed before Mrs. Howell, before springing back up to full height.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Howell. I see that you remember me. I'm flattered."

Lovey stood up and Thurston put an arm around her.

"You fiend! What on God's green earth are you doing back here?" Thurston demanded to know.

"Well, 'green' has something to do with it. I was coming back here to apologize for my uncouth behavior from before, and I spotted a green creature absconding with that dark haired girl ."

"Mary Ann! You saw her with the creature?" Lovey asked. Jonathan smiled. So...they were aware of this monster? Was he someone new to the island?

Or had he been here the whole time? Was it possible that he had hunted the wrong person the last time he was here? He couldn't have missed the creature being here, which meant that maybe this was a monster that someone changed in to?

Before the Howell's could answer, the Professor and Ginger came into the area. They stopped short when they saw Kincaid. Ginger hung on to the Professor's arm.

"I'm not going to even ask why you're back here, Kincaid," the Professor said in a no-nonsense tone, "but if you think we're going to allow you to do anything to harm Gilligan..."

Jonathan took off his hat once, wiped his forehead, then put it back on again.

"You could've spared Gilligan, if you had just told me you had a green creature running loose around here."

"You've seen him?" Ginger asked.

"With Mary Ann." Jonathan replied. "I'm assuming someone is out looking for the poor dear. Why, that thing could do anything to her."

Lovey moaned at this and Thurston tightened his hold on her. The Professor took Ginger's arm and moved her out of earshot.

"He wants to hunt David and we can't let him."

"Why?"

The Professor blinked.

"What did you just say?"

"Professor, my nerves are shot here! Pretty soon I'm going to need some of Mr. Howell's brandy on a daily basis! I can't live like this anymore. We don't know what sets him off." she whispered fiercely.

"I've told you what triggers the emergence of the creature. Pain, fear..."

"And those are things that we KNOW of." Ginger countered. But Jonathan had moved closer to them. He had heard a little of what was said. The part of 'triggering the creature'.

"So this creature is a man? Is this someone new to the island or one of you?" Jonathan now demanded to know.

The Skipper and Gilligan returned to the hut area. Gilligan took one look at Kincaid, turned and ran back through the jungle! The Skipper half started to chase after him, but decided to stay and find out what this creep was doing back on the island.

"I don't want Gilligan," Jonathan said, "unless he's the creature."

Mary Ann and David returned, but were standing out of view of Kincaid. They stopped short.

"That's him!" Mary Ann whispered to David. The Professor and Ginger saw Mary Ann and David standing behind Kincaid. Kincaid would guess once he saw David, that he was the creature, since he was not on the island before, the Professor ascertained.

He then decided to make the ultimate sacrifice.

"I'm the creature, Kincaid. It's me." the Professor announced.

"What?!" the Howell's cried out in unison. The Skipper's mouth dropped open and Ginger stared at him, her mouth agape.

"Professor! What are you doing?" she asked, horrified. Jonathan Kincaid raised his rifle.

"I'll give you a head start then, Professor." he said, smiling coolly. The Professor locked eyes with Mary Ann before turning to run! Mary Ann looked at David.

"Run and hide!" she hissed.

"I can't let the Professor take the blame for me!"

"He's done it! Now go!" Mary Ann ordered him. David, his face full of regret, turned and ran off in the other direction. Kincaid checked his rifle, then began to start off after the Professor.

Ginger, the Skipper and the Howell's confronted Mary Ann.

"I don't know why in the world he did that," Ginger said, her voice full of fury, "but you can bet I'm going to find Kincaid and let him know he's hunting the wrong man."

"Mary Ann! How could you not speak up? You told David to run, didn't you?" the Skipper asked. With Gilligan and the Professor running wild in the jungle, SOMEONE was bound to get shot!

"How is letting Kincaid kill David any better a solution?" Mary Ann asked.

"It's better than having him kill the Professor! He's one of us! How could you? How could you turn on all of us for that...that..." Ginger sputtered.

"He's a human being, Ginger. None of us deserve this. What we need to do is to find a way to stop Kincaid! There are five of us!"

"We can stop him, dear, by telling him which man is the real creature." Mr. Howell said blithely. "Come on everyone, let's help the Professor!"

The four of them turned away from Mary Ann abruptly and hurried off into the jungle. Mary Ann was appalled! How could they think that she would sacrifice the Professor for David? Oh, what did it matter?

Mary Ann turned in the other direction and ran off into the jungle. She would find the Professor before any of the others and help protect him.

****

Mary Ann was exhausted and stressed. Every little sound, sounded like a gunshot to her. That's how deathly afraid she was of anyone getting killed here.  
But she especially feared for the Professor.

She made her way to the lagoon and stopped short! There was a boat sitting there, probably Kincaid's. She put her hand against her heart and rested against it.

"Mary Ann?" the Professor asked, raising up out of the boat. Mary Ann looked around and then touched his hand.

"Professor! This is probably Kincaid's boat!"

"Yes, I figured the odds of him finding me here, were slight."

"Why did you do that? Why?"

"I wasn't about to let that man hunt David. He's a sick man trying to help himself. He doesn't deserve this."

Mary Ann nodded and clutched his hand. The Professor 'got it' when no one else did. Then again, she couldn't really blame everyone else. They were frightened.

"Professor, let's go to the other side of the island. It will take him awhile to find us there."

"There is no 'us' in this, Mary Ann. You'll protect David and I'll..."

"What? Die? With Gilligan he had a time limit! There isn't one now! We have to get rid of him somehow!" Mary Ann squeaked, just as a bullet whizzed by her!

Jonathan Kincaid was hurrying down a hill towards them!

"THAT WAS A WARNING SHOT, PROFESSOR! SHOW ME THE CREATURE! TURN INTO THE CREATURE!"

The Professor looked around and saw the keys in the ignition. There was no other choice.

"Mary Ann, we have to go. Get in the boat!"

"And leave the others???"

"We'll send help or come back! But we have little choice here!"

"And David?"

"At this moment in time, he's on his own!" the Professor now yelled and he pulled Mary Ann by the arm up into the boat. He then hurried over to the ignition, started the boat and began to zoom away!

"Keep your head down, Mary Ann!" he yelled back. Mary Ann did as she was told with a deep sense of guilt. Of course they would come back for everyone. But it didn't seem right that they were the only two leaving this island. 


	7. Chapter 7

The Professor and Mary Ann were about an hour out to sea, when a small island came into view. The two had said nothing to one another, ever since he had pulled her into the boat, amid a hail of bullets. But it would not take a mind reader to ascertain, that both of them were thinking about the people they had just left behind.

The Professor, however, decided that now was as good a time as any, to address other concerns. He killed the engine and the boat began to drift towards the island. Mary Ann stood up and shielded her eyes from the sun. There were other boats docked nearby. This island apparently was inhabited. Mary Ann felt a little better about this. That meant that they would not have to travel for days to find help for the others. That also meant that coming to this island, would mean a shorter time period away from the castaways left behind.

In other words, Gilligan, the Skipper, the Howell's, Ginger and David, would not be so quick to think they had been heartlessly abandoned.

"Mary Ann?"

Mary Ann unshielded her eyes and looked at him.

"Yes, Professor?"

"I think we need to talk."

Mary Ann looked at him a moment longer, before turning her eyes back towards the nearing island. There were a few shipping boats near a dock. She knew he would want to discuss what had happened between them on the other side of the island. But for some reason, now that the moment that she too had been waiting for was here, Mary Ann suddenly didn't want to talk about it.

"Professor, we're about to land on this island..."

"Which is why we should talk. Mary Ann, we HAVE been rescued. Once we step foot off of this boat and explain our situation, there are things that need to be understood between us."

"I agree." Mary Ann said. "And that's why it's best that we never discuss what happened--ever. I mean, Profesor...I'm a nice girl. I come from a certain background. The kind that doesn't get into situations like that in...or on...or in..."

The Professor raised a brow as he waited for Mary Ann's next word.

"Soil." Mary Ann finished, looking seemingly pleased with her explanation. The Professor refrained from smiling and then spoke.

"I agree with you 100%."

"You do?"

"Yes, I do. Which is why I think that when we step foot on this particular patch of 'soil', we should tell people that we are engaged."

Mary Ann gaped at him!

"Professor, I wouldn't feel comfortable telling such a lie."

"It wouldn't be one. I would get down on one knee if this boat wasn't wobbling so."

"Professor..."

"I love you, Mary Ann," the Professor said in a earnest and low tone. "and I would hope that you could feel that, when we made love on the other side of the island. You could, couldn't you?"

Mary Ann slowly moved towards him.

"I felt it. I jumped off of that boat to come back to the island, not just to see to David, but to be with you. And I haven't been able to stop thinking about what happened between us either. But..."

The Professor reached for her hand and kissed it.

"You have doubts?" he asked.

Mary Ann reluctantly nodded.

"I don't know why, but I just do." she was forced to admit. Her mind was thinking many things, one of them being how she and the Professor came from vastly different worlds. To be a professor's wife...honestly, Mary Ann couldn't see it, no matter how she felt about this man. And for some reason, she couldn't express the words that he had just said to her.

The Professor let go of her hand, and reached out to pull her to him for a kiss that would assuage her unspoken fears, when they reached the dock. The first thing Mary Ann noticed was a large group of people carrying what looked to be camera equipment.

No. Film equipment.

They seemed to be coming off of a boat, that was larger than anything else docked there called 'The Hanky Panky'. Mary Ann frowned at that name and looked at the Professor, who's eyes seemed to be focused on some of the crew members. He then looked at Mary Ann.

"Mary Ann, my God! Do you see those two over there?"

Mary Ann looked to where the Professor was pointing and gasped! Good God! It was Eva Grubb, that God awful woman that looked like Ginger and left them stranded on the island to return to civilization AS Ginger! She was walking with...

Tongo??? He had wanted to be an actor too, Mary Ann thought. She looked at the Professor.

"Professor, what is this?"

The Professor looked at the equipment the other crew members were carrying. He then looked at Mary Ann.

"A film is being made on this island. A film, I suspect, will star 'Ginger' and that man we knew as Tongo."

Then things got worse.

The film crew, Eva and Tongo were stopped by some of the natives--who were naked! The Professor and Mary Ann then watched in shock and awe, as every member of the crew, suddenly removed their clothing! Mary Ann covered her eyes!

"Professor!" she cried out. But the Professor looked around at some of the fishing boats that had docked here as well. The people from those ships were removing clothing too. He touched Mary Ann's arm.

"This is some kind of nudist island or something. We won't be allowed very far inland unless we remove our clothing. But it does look as if the natives are giving people lei's to wear."

"Oh that helps!" Mary Ann said sarcastically. "How are Eva and Tongo going to be able to make a movie with no clothes on?"

The Professor raised a brow towards Mary Ann, who still had her eyes covered with one hand.

"Not a very nice one." the Professor commented. Mary Ann removed her hand and was relieved to see that the naked people had moved off somewhere else. She then looked at the Professor.

"We have to go back."

"We will. Once we let everyone know..."

"Professor, we cannot let Tongo and Eva ruin Ginger's reputation! Ginger would never make a dirty movie! We have to go back, get the others and stop this!"

"Mary Ann, there may not be time."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that if we're going to stop Eva and Tongo, then we have to do it now, then go back."

Mary Ann shook her head wildly!

"That would mean being just as naked as everyone else! I won't do it! I wont!" Mary Ann sniffed.

The Professor folded his arms.

"But you have no problem with nudity as long as you're alone on the other side of the island, correct?"

Mary Ann gave him a dirty look.

"Have you been spying on me?"

"No...NO! I just accidentally..."

Mary Ann moved away from him slightly.

"Is that why you made love to me? Because you saw me in a private moment and just...just..."

"Mary Ann! I've loved you for years now! Your sudden display of nudity has nothing to do with it!"

But Mary Ann didn't believe him. Or she didn't want to at that moment. The times she spent on the other side of the island was her time away from everyone else. Alone. And to think someone had been watching her, even accidentally, just irked her! And yet she knew the Professor probably meant no offense. It was just proof that maybe they weren't meant to be together after all.

Mary Ann shook off her doubts about the Professor. They were not as important as the situation at the moment.

"Alright, Professor. I'll go along with this nudity thing...only because I don't want to see Tongo and Eva get away with anything. But I don't like it!"

The Professor smiled sardonically at her.

"Just think of Ginger. I too don't want to see her return to her career in Hollywood, only to be blacklisted as some kind of porn actress. Are you ready?"

Mary Ann nodded, albeit reluctantly, and told herself that it was just the human body and that the Professor had seen her unclothed before and it would be no big deal. It was then that she realized that it was not the Professor she was worried about, but everyone else!

****

Eva didn't quite understand why 'Tongo' wouldn't tell her his real name. But he had to know that the fact that he went by a one word name, was probably the reason he couldn't get any legitimate work in Hollywood.

As for herself, Eva had found that Ginger hadn't been that high a commodity actress in the first place, so when she returned to civilization, claiming everyone else died at sea, not only did her return barely register a blip in the media, but the parts just weren't there.

Then came the offer to do a porn. Not wanting to return to her life as an underworked, under appreciated secretary, Eva decided to do it, telling herself that it wasn't HER having sex with various men on camera.

It was Ginger Grant.

Then this film came along. It was a re-make of the Fay Wray film, 'King Kong', called 'Kinky Kong', only darker and dirtier. Kong was not going to be a giant ape and Eva's character would have to seduce him to get away. Eva shrugged to herself. Oh well. The money was good and Tongo was a better lover than actor.

If she had bothered to get to know Tongo in any other way than the biblical sense, then she may have realized they had more in common than they thought--since they had both spent time on a certain uncharted island...

Tongo, meanwhile, sat in a chair, waiting for the crew to set up a shot, where he was going to be hanging off of a cliff, courtesy of Kong. He leaned forward to stare into a mirror. This was not how he envisioned his career going, not after all of this time. And oddly enough, he honestly believed that if he had jinxed himself with that little trip he made to that stupid island, years ago.

As he peered at his eyebrows, suspicious that he was was seeing a gray hair creep into one of them, his eyes noticed something behind him. A small group of onlookers, naked like himself, were behind a barrier that had been set up. Tongo squinted at two of the people. A man and a dark haired woman, naked and wearing only lei's. And yet they looked so familiar...

Tongo didn't turn around the moment he recognized them. Holy God! They were from that damned island! And their being here would only bring as much bad luck to this film as it had his career! He wasn't going to have it! He wasn't! They WERE going to leave this island if he had to put them on a boat himself!

Meanwhile, Mary Ann felt less self conscious as the moments ticked by. Just looking at Tongo over there made her angry! And where was that woman? Ginger had cried her heart out after that woman left, leaving behind that awful letter, stating her intentions to steal Ginger's life!

She spied a dressing room a few yards away that said, 'Ms Grubb'. She began to pull away from the Professor, who had a tight, protective arm around her waist.

"Mary Ann! Where are you going?" he whispered.

"Off to see Ms. Grubb. You talk to Tongo and tell him stop being a dirty fiend!" Mary Ann whispered back.

"And you're going to say what to Eva?" the Professor asked with mild amusement.

"I'm going to tell her to confess to this crew that she's not Ginger! If she wants to do this sort of thing, fine! But she should make it clear that she is not Ginger Grant! Or at least wear those glasses she used to wear!"

"Okay, but be careful. She went as far as to assault Ginger the last time she wanted to be her. There's no telling what else she's capable of to have her way." the Professor warned, reluctant to let go of her.

"I'll be careful." Mary Ann said and started to leave the cocoon of his arms. Then, as an afterthought, she gave him a quick kiss on the mouth, touching his cheek, before easing off to confront Eva.

The Professor felt as if he were floating. He knew he was forgiven for 'spying' on her on the other side of the island. He then looked over at Tongo, who was now looking straight back at him. Uh oh, the Professor thought, as he looked around, then climbed over the barrier to confront one of the many people, that had chosen to leave them stranded on the island. 


	8. Chapter 8

Eva Grubb looked in her own mirror and saw the young woman that she remembered as 'Mary Ann' walking up behind her. Eva turned around, gave her the once over, before returning to inspect her own reflection.

"I see you finally managed to get off of that island. Good for you."

Mary Ann said nothing to that. But she did fold her arms.

"I'm not going to let you get away with this."

Eva turned back to her and imitated Ginger's voice.

"Do what, honey?"

"Make this filthy film under Ginger's name! You can make this movie if you want to, but you are going to tell the director and everyone else, that your real name is Eva Grubb!" Mary Ann huffed.

Eva turned back around to stare.

"Tell me something, Mary Ann, why isn't Ginger herself telling me off? I mean now that I think about it, I think it's really brave of you to come to another island, after being on that other one so long." she noted.

Mary Ann was not about to tell this woman a thing about her own circumstances! And if Eva knew that the others, including Ginger, were still on the island, she couldn't be forced to do the right thing here.

"Never mind me! Are you going to confess or what? I don't think Tongo would be too happy to see he was playing opposite a fake!"

Eve now stood up.

"How do you know Tongo?"

"He paid a visit to the island once. A rather ridiculous visit, to be honest." Mary Ann sniffed.

"And he chose to leave you all behind as well?"

"Like I said, he had ridiculous reasons for being on the island. His reasons for leaving us behind were even dumber. Now I don't have time to stand around and quibble about this: are you going to tell the people behind this production who you really are, or will I have to do it?"

* * *

Meanwhile, the Professor had confronted Tongo.

"It is none of my affair why you'd do a film like this, Tongo, if that is indeed your real name. But you must know that that is not Ginger you're playing opposite of?"

Tongo frowned. He could feel the bad luck just seeping into his pores...

"What are you talking about? Of course she's Ginger Grant. She got off of..."

It suddenly hit Tongo, that he recalled hearing that Ginger had been found and she said that everyone else had died at sea or in a storm or something. And honestly, he had figured that she just didn't remember him. And yet... here stood that Professor dude. Tongo looked around the Professor.

"You were with someone else from the island a moment ago." he noted.

"Mary Ann. Surely you remember her, don't you? You must remember everyone you chose to just leave behind."

"I told you in my letter why I had to do that! And let me tell you something: my career hasn't been squat since I came to that island! That place was bad luck!"

"That's called Karma, Tongo. Leaving us behind might have caused your bad luck, not us ourselves." the Professor said matter-of-factly. Tongo didn't respond to that, as his mind went back to 'Ginger'.

"So if that's not Ginger, then who is she?"

"Her name is Eva Grubb. She, like you, came to the island, promised to let us have her boat if we would just leave her on the island alone. Not being heartless, we couldn't do that and we were repaid in the most fiendish of ways: the worst being Eva's determination to steal Ginger's life and career. And she's made quite the mess of it, from what I can see."

"Okay," Tongo said, drawing out the word, "so where is Ginger Grant then? Is she on this island with Mary Ann and you? Just tell her to come here and we'll straighten it out."

The Professor decided it would be unwise to let Tongo know that in theory, they had not all been rescued. Besides, Tongo went so far as to leave them stranded, because of some irrational fear that one of them might blab to the world, about his experience on the island. If he thought he could still keep that very sorry secret, then he would do anything to do that, this the Professor had no doubt.

"Well? Is Ginger on this island or not?" Tongo asked. He was beginning to feel suspicious of something. What that was exactly, he couldn't pinpoint. He just thought it was odd that just the Professor and Mary Ann, happened to be here. Why wasn't the real Ginger Grant standing up for herself?

Tongo didn't doubt the story. How could he? 'Ginger' had said everyone died and clearly, they hadn't. But still...

"Mary Ann is with Eva now. Soon that woman will confess and the powers-to-be on this film, will have to decide whether a faux Ginger Grant is acceptable over the real thing."

"Uh yeah...whatever. Look, let me talk to this woman, okay?" Tongo asked, then walked away from the Professor and towards Eva's dressing room/tent. The Professor followed after him. Hopefully, Mary Ann had been careful about just what she told Eva Grubb about how and why they were on this island.

* * *

But there would be no confrontation between the four of them. For as soon as Mary Ann demanded that Eva tell the truth, Eva agreed to do so.

Mary Ann made the mistake of turning away to leave the tent, giving Eva the opportunity to pick up an ashtray and bring it down on the back of Mary Ann's head! She dropped to the ground just as Tongo and the Professor entered.

The Professor ran to Mary Ann, kneeling over her, while Tongo shook his head at Eva!

"What the hell did you just do?"

"She's crazy! She came in here insisting that I was someone else."

Mary Ann began to moan, and the Professor took the opportunity to look over at Eva.

"You're not Ginger and I won't allow you to bash **ME** over the head to keep your secret from being revealed."

Tongo looked at Eva.

"Are you, or aren't you, Ginger Grant?"

Eva threw up her hands!

"Okay, okay! I'm not. But what does it matter? Do you really think the real Ginger Grant would do porn? I'm doing her a favor!"

The Professor glanced at Mary Ann briefly, before standing up to full height.

"And how, pray tell, do you figure that?"

Eva moved so that she was standing directly in front of the Professor.

"Because when I got back from that island we were on, no one cared that Ginger Grant was back or even alive! The movie industry certainly hadn't missed her. This was all I could get!" she snapped.

The Professor gave her a look filled with utter contempt.

"Yes, Ms. Grubb. These type of parts are all that **YOU** could get. Ginger would've been more successful."

That was when Tongo squinted at the Professor.

"Would have? So she's given up on Hollywood? Now that I think about it, why hasn't Ginger outed this woman here?"

Eva stared at the Professor, then down at Mary Ann, who was beginning to sit up. The Professor kneeled to see to her. Eva looked at Tongo.

"I get the feeling that Ginger may **NOT** have been rescued."

Tongo eyed the two on the ground, before focusing on Eva again.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean they're here, giving us the business about leaving them on that stupid island. I think Ginger hasn't outed me because she can't!" Eva hissed.

"Meaning what? You know, I had a feeling myself when the Professor came to me with this story."

"And another thing," Eva noted, just as the Professor was helping Mary Ann up. "Miss Priss here wouldn't be caught dead naked in front of a man. At least one that she was not married to. That much I gathered from my stay on the island from before. I wish I could figure out what they're up to though..."

Tongo grasped her arm and pulled her back out of earshot.

"It doesn't matter that we can't figure it out exactly. I say we tell them both to buzz off, or else maybe we'll tell everyone that **THEY** were part of this movie as well."

Eva grinned at him and they turned to face Mary Ann and the Professor. Mary Ann was holding the back of her head.

"What happened?" Mary Ann asked in a whispery voice.

"Eva Grubb knocked you out. But you're going to be fine now." the Professor assured her. But Mary Ann gave him a puzzled look, then peered at Eva and Tongo.

"Who is Eva?" she asked.

Eva and Tongo looked at one another, while the Professor tried to quell his growing panic.

"That woman right there. She's pretending to be Ginger, remember?"

Mary Ann's mouth dropped open! She walked over to Eva and slapped her across the face!

"How dare you pretend to be me!"

Now Tongo's mouth dropped open!

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Why can't you see? It's me--Ginger Grant!"

The Professor ran a hand down his face. Not again.

"What?!" Eva asked, rubbing her cheek.

"You hit her way to hard, Ging...Eva...whoever you are." Tongo said. Mary Ann stared at their nudity, then looked back at the Professor's nakedness, before looking down at herself! She began to cover herself with her hands!

"What is this place? I don't remember seeing this hut before!"

Eva and Tongo looked at one another triumphantly. Tongo stepped forward.

"I don't know what's going on with your girlfriend here, but I suggest the two of you leave this island and pretend you were never here." he told the Professor.

"I don't know what you mean..." the Professor started, but Eva cut him off.

"Mary Ann still remembers huts. Either you two haven't been 'rescued' long, or you haven't been rescued at all. Which makes me wonder **WHERE** are the others?"

The Professor reached for Mary Ann's arm. He had no choice but to take her back to the island, so that they could work on restoring her memory to her--yet again. There was no way Mary Ann could return to civilization thinking she was Ginger. There was already one too many impostors running around as it was!


	9. Chapter 9

"Why am I in Mary Ann's clothes? And why did we leave the island without the others anyway? And who was that Mary Ann look alike?" Mary Ann asked in an indignant sounding, breathy voice.

Those were the questions that the Professor knew he was going to be expected to answer. And right now he couldn't think about anything really, but what happened to David and if he, and the others, were alright. Would they understand why he and Mary Ann took the boat and left?

"Professor!"

The Professor ignored Mary Ann and eased the boat into the lagoon, before turning to her.

"Mary Ann..."

"I'm Ginger!"

"No, you're not. And right now I don't have the time to ease you back into your true identity. I need for you to just understand that you're Mary Ann and..."

Mary Ann climbed out of the boat and stomped past Gilligan, who looked back at her, before hurrying up to the Professor.

"Professor! What happened? Kincaid said that you just up and left us in his boat! We all knew you would never do that!"

The Professor grabbed Gilligan's arm.

"Where is Kincaid?"

Gilligan bit his lip. The Professor frowned.

"Gilligan! Where is Kincaid?" he repeated.

"He captured the creature with some kind of dart. A helicopter came and took them both away."

The Professor staggered back!

"And you LET him?"

"What were we supposed to do? We didn't believe Kincaid about Mary Ann and you. We thought he had done something to you. We were all so upset and that creature really makes us even more upset!" Gilligan said in an excited whine. The Skipper came running out of the jungle and towards them.

"Professor! Thank God you're alive! Where is Mary Ann?" he asked, looking around.

The Professor sighed heavily.

"We need to have a meeting." was all he said.

* * *

  
They all listened to the Professor's story about going to the island and finding Eva and Tongo. He told them that they needed to take the boat there and get help. He gave Ginger a pointed look.

"Eva is more determined than ever to be you. She's also destroying your reputation in the process. Once you show up, that 'movie' will shut down."

Everyone began talking at once. Except for Ginger. This whole thing didn't quite sit right with her. And yet she couldn't pinpoint what it was that was bothering her. Besides the obvious, that Eva Grubb was making porn under her good name.

"As for Mary Ann, she cannot travel until she understands that she is not you---again. Leave us here then come back. I'm sure I can make her understand that she is 'Mary Ann' by the time you return." the Professor said.

Thurston frowned.

"Don't you think it would be wise if we all left together, Professor?" he asked. Lovey nodded in agreement. The Skipper and Gilligan looked at one another.

"Mary Ann, as Ginger, confronted Eva. I just think her state is too delicate for a voyage home. I mean there's no telling how long it will take for us to reach civilization. She has to know who she is so she can be reunited with her loved ones." the Professor said firmly.

Ginger rolled her eyes!

"I'm taking all of my clothes, since I don't want them cut up again. I think you're right, Professor. I certainly am not in the mood to pretend I'm Mary Ann again. How did this happen, by the way?"

The Professor folded his arms.

"You should know that this happened, while Mary Ann was defending your honor."

"What do you mean?" the Skipper asked.

"I mean, Skipper, that once Mary Ann realized what Eva was trying to do, she was determined not to see Ginger's good name soiled. She confronted Eva and was hit in the back of the head for her trouble."

"So Eva is just as dangerous as she ever was." the Skipper noted. Gilligan nodded his agreement.

"Well," Lovey sniffed, "we'll put that horrible woman in her place. Right?"

Everyone nodded, except for the Professor and Ginger. Ginger stood up.

"I can't tell you how touched I am that all of you would come with me to that island, just to make sure that Eva doesn't turn 'Ginger Grant' into a bonafide porn actress."

"We love you, Ginger. That woman isn't going to get away with this." the Skipper said.

"Yeah!" Gilligan agreed.

"And I want to give that Tongo fellow a piece of my mind." Thurston said vociferously.

"Yeah!" Gilligan said again.

The Professor looked everyone over.

"I need to know exactly what happened to David now. When Mary Ann and I left here, he had not changed into the creature. Chances are he has been taken from this island without the cure he needed."

Everyone kind of looked away. The Professor shook his head.

"I know you all let what happen happen, out of fear..."

"Professor," the Skipper said in a tired voice, "we have enough problems on this island. David wouldn't want us to be scared. Heck, he didn't want to be on this island with anyone, knowing he could do whatever."

Lovey coughed, then spoke.

"I told Kincaid that there was another man on the island and that HE was the creature. Kincaid found him. Dr. Banner must have changed then."

The Professor was about to say something, when Thurston took up for his wife.

"Now see here, Professor, before you take my wife to task, I'll have you know we all agreed that it was the right thing to do."

Ginger seconded it.

"We were not about to have you take the blame for being the creature, Professor and that's that. Besides, we had no idea how long it would be before that thing killed someone."

"I say that it was the man behind the creature," the Professor said stoutly. "He would not have harmed any of you. Dr. David Banner is as gentle a man as any of the men on THIS island."

It was very quiet for a long while, before Ginger stood up.

"I guess we should get going. I would say goodbye to Mary Ann but..."

"She would just be angry that you were calling her 'Mary Ann'." Gilligan finished.

* * *

  
The Professor waved to the castaways as the boat took off. He then turned away, missing the long look Ginger had given him. It had hit her as she was packing, what it was that was nagging at her.

The Professor was in love with Mary Ann. But did Mary Ann feel the same way? Clinging to the small hope that she didn't, Ginger decided to try and tackle the things she did have some control over. The main one being giving Eva Grubb a fat lip!

Meanwhile, the Professor combed the island looking for Mary Ann. It was only after an hour, that it occurred to him to check the other side of the island.

In her spot.

That is indeed where the Professor found Mary Ann. Nude and stretched out like a cat, with her arms folded behind her head. The Professor felt desire stir within him as he watched her. Her eyes were closed.

Mary Ann's eyes suddenly opened and she jumped up! The Professor noted that even though she thought she was Ginger, somehow, she recalled that she liked this spot.

Mary Ann picked up her clothes and attempted to cover herself.

"Spying on me, Professor?" she asked in her whispery Ginger voice.

"Mary Ann, the others are gone. Ginger had to go and save her reputation..."

"Ginger? I'M GINGER! And I don't appreciate your trying to convince me that I'm wrong. Mary Ann has a serious problem if she's dying her hair to look like mine! And that Mary Ann look alike we just left..."

"Mary Ann, we don't have time for this! When the others come back, we need to be ready to leave!" the Professor said curtly, feeling stressed. It was hard not to stare at her nudity.

But Mary Ann dropped her clothes in a huff and walked up to the Professor.

"When we return to civilization, I am going back to Hollywood to resume my career. And you should have come and found me so we could all leave together! Anything could happen to them and they might not return! If Hollywood forgets about Ginger Grant because of you, I will never forgive you!" Mary Ann said in a breathless and excited voice.

The Professor suddenly grabbed her by her bare shoulders and kissed her hard! He let go of her and looked into her eyes.

"You are Mary Ann Summers!"

"No!"

The Professor pulled her to him again for another kiss that lasted a bit longer. The Professor could feel her relaxing and accepting his kiss. He pulled back.

"You are Mary Ann Summers and you've agreed to become my wife!"

"No!"

The Professor pulled her into yet another kiss, one that was deeper and more probing. He still held her by the shoulders, but Mary Ann started to put her arms around him, then pushed him away!

"MY NAME IS GINGER GRANT! I'M AN ACTRESS! I'M NOT GOING TO MARRY YOU! MY NAME IS GINGER GRANT..."

"STOP IT!" the Professor snapped, in a rare moment of lost control. He couldn't stand it any longer! Hearing Mary Ann say that she was Ginger! Hearing her say she wasn't going to marry him!. He began to shake her and her naked breasts bobbed as Mary Ann continued to insist she was 'Ginger' and the Professor told her she was not.

Suddenly, all movement stopped and the Professor began to mentally question what he had thought he was doing just now? Just as he began to think of another way to get Mary Ann to remember who she really was, Mary Ann fastened her lips onto his for a kiss that almost seemed to demand a response from him in kind. There were no other words, as Mary Ann helped him shed his clothing and they fell to the ground. This time, Mary Ann guided the Professor's penetration. She soon found a rhythm that lifted them both into paradise.

When their encounter was over, Mary Ann found herself lying on top of the Professor, their afterglow just as sensual, as the the Professor's fingers caressed her body teasingly.

It was then, that Mary Ann passed out.

* * *

The Professor managed to carry Mary Ann all the way back to the huts, where he put her in her own, after ascertaining that she had just been a little overcome by their lovemaking. He then walked out of the hut, trying to shake off the tingling excitement he still felt at having had Mary Ann, make love to him and take him to passion's peak.

He turned on the radio.

'This is KABC reporting once again, that Big Game Hunter, Jonathan Kincaid's helicopter reportedly crashed into the ocean after what some onlookers on a nearby yacht, described as some mid-air disturbance with a green creature'

"No." the Professor uttered to himself.

'The bodies of Kincaid and the helicopter pilot have been found, but nothing of the green creature...'

The Professor turned the radio off and then walked back to his hut. Sitting on the table was the herbal plant that David had needed to control the creature. The Professor put his head in his hands, unaware that at the moment in the lagoon, a coughing and sputtering David Banner, was making his way to shore. He collapsed on the sand breathing heavily.


	10. Chapter 10

The Professor dressed and walked out of his hut to sit at the table. He had the radio in his hands and planned to turn it on, to listen for more news on Kincaid's death, when he looked over into the jungle and began blinking rapidly.

Dr. Banner was stumbling towards him! David stretched his arms out, before collapsing on the ground! The Professor looked him over, then managed to get him into his hut, putting him on a cot. He then looked over at the plant.

It was time to cure Dr. Banner, once and for all. Everyone now knew about this green creature and it was imperative that David be able to prove that he was not that thing.

It was important to make the Hulk disappear once and for all.

David began to moan. The Professor, who had been setting up his beakers, stopped what he was doing to sit beside him. David blinked once in confusion.

"Professor? What happened?"

"You tell me?"

David tried to sit up, but the Professor gently pushed him back down.

"Easy. You've had quite a bad time of it."

David eyed him.

"How do you know that?"

"Just tell me the last thing you remember?" the Professor asked quietly.

"I remember Kincaid finding me...telling me that he had killed Mary Ann and you. I changed...then I woke up floating on some piece of metal or something, in the ocean. I drifted back to the island."

"Well clearly, rumors of our deaths were exaggerated." the Professor quipped.

"So Mary Ann is alright as well?" David asked.

At the mention of Mary Ann, the Professor felt a deep wave of excitement rush over him. He cleared his throat.

"She's well, physically." the Professor allowed. David now insisted on sitting up.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"I tried to tell Kincaid that I was the creature. I was hiding in his boat when Mary Ann found me. Kincaid began firing at both of us and I felt as if we had no choice but to leave the island. We then found another island and that's where the trouble began."

The Professor then went on to tell David about Tongo and Eva, and how they related to the island and what Eva did to Mary Ann. He also told David about the other time Mary Ann thought she was 'Ginger'.

He skipped telling David about making love to Mary Ann on the other side of the island--again.

"So this woman, this Eva Grubb, looked like Ginger, left the island with the intention of posing as her and is doing porn on some island around here?"

The Professor nodded.

"And this Tongo...his only aspiration was to play an ape man?" David asked in disbelief.

"I found it a bit simple minded myself." the Professor was forced to admit.

"And when Mary Ann confronted this woman, she knocked Mary Ann out and she awoke thinking she's Ginger? According to you this happened once before?"

The Professor nodded tiredly.

"The point is I didn't feel as if Mary Ann was up to traveling with the rest of the group. She cannot go back to civilization telling people that she's Ginger Grant. Her family would be appalled, not to mention Ginger herself, who already has one impostor to deal with."

David sat up anyway.

"Where is she? Maybe I can help?"

"Exhausted. Look, you need to know something: according to the rest of the group, Kincaid drugged you as the creature and took you off of this island by helicopter. The creature must have come to and caused some kind of disturbance...the helicopter crashed in the ocean, you were the only survivor and a yacht full of people saw all of this take place." the Professor said somberly.

David slowly stood up.

"I've KILLED people?"

"You can't see it like that! David, I believe on some level, the creature...YOU...understood that you were fighting for your life! Kincaid would've kept you drugged and caged for the rest of your life!" the Professor insisted.

David nodded wearily and the Professor helped him sit down again. He stood over him.

"David, I am about to mix up a solution that hopefully, will cure you of this ailment forever. But we have to act now before the others return with help."

David nodded again. He did not bother to ask whether the other castaways would mention that he was the creature, when they brought back help. He already knew that one, or all of them, told Kincaid he was the creature.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mary Ann awoke in confusion. She was back in her own hut but...

She was also naked underneath a blanket! She never slept this way! What in the world had happened? The last thing Mary Ann remembered, she had been arguing with that God awful Eva Grubb--then nothing. And she and the Professor had been on that 'naked island'. Had she been successful and deterring Eva from destroying Ginger's career?

Mary Ann got up out of her bed and wrapped a blanket around herself. She found some clothing to wear and noted that all of Ginger's clothing seemed to be gone. That made her hurry with dressing. Something had happened...something she was not remembering.

For a brief moment, Mary Ann wondered if everyone had left the island without her?

Mary Ann ran a brush through her hair, tied it in a ponytail and hurried out of the hut! She began calling for everyone, something the Professor heard. He had just given David the cure and he was now in a deep sleep--one that the Professor did not want disturbed. He left his hut just as Mary Ann came into the area. They stood there, staring at one another.

Mary Ann finally broke the silence.

"I'm glad you're still here." was all she could think to say. The Professor closed the distance between them and rested his hands on her shoulders.

"Of course I am. Are you alright?"

"I will be when you tell me why I don't remember coming back here?"

The Professor let go of her briefly and looked in on David through his window. He then returned to her.

"I gave David the cure. Let's hope it works."

"David is still here? Oh my God! Kincaid...he didn't find him? Kincaid isn't still here, is he?"

The Professor took her hand and lead her over to the table. They both sat down. The Professor reached for her hands and squeezed them. Mary Ann squeezed them back.

"Eva Grubb hit you over the head. When you awoke...well...you thought you were Ginger."

Mary Ann blinked hard!

"Again?!"

"Yes--I brought you back here, where we found out that Kincaid had taken David, essentially drugging him. I told the others to go to the island and confront Tongo and Eva, while I saw to you. While you slept, I heard on the radio that David changed into the creature while Kincaid was flying with him, enroute over the ocean---Kincaid and the pilot were killed."

"No!" Mary Ann whispered.

"Worse yet, there was a yacht nearby. Some of the passengers spotted the creature. David somehow made his way back here. Mary Ann, we don't have long. Either Gilligan and the others will be back with help, or the authorities will track David here. David cannot change into that creature or else the consequences will be dire for him."

"So...the people on the yacht just saw a creature, not David? So if the authorities do question us about him, we can honestly say there is no green creature here?"

"I know we will. I can't speak for the others." the Professor said somberly.

"Meaning Gilligan, Skipper, Mr. and Mrs. Howell and Ginger, right? How did Kincaid find David anyway? I told him to run and he shot at us because he thought YOU were the creature? Did Kincaid find him?"

"Yes, with the help of the others."

"Oh Professor! We can't count on them!" Mary Ann wailed with despair. But the Professor caught her chin in his hand.

"I'm afraid there isn't much we can do about that. Either they'll keep quiet or they won't. But to be fair, apparently Mrs. Howell told Kincaid the truth only because she didn't want me harmed. It's only natural that we would be protective of one another, Mary Ann."

Mary Ann nodded but still felt despair for David. Maybe the authorities would NOT track David here. She looked up at the Professor again.

"So I returned here thinking I was Ginger, then what...took a nap? I awoke in my but with blankets around me and..." Mary Ann trailed off. But the Professor knew what she wanted to say.

"You awoke with no clothing on, right?"

"Yes, Professor! What happened? Tell me I didn't involve myself in Eva's 'movie'?" Mary Ann asked sarcastically.

"No. When we returned here, you went to your spot. On the other side of the island. I found you there."

Mary Ann backed away slightly.

"You found me on the other side of the island?"

"That is correct." the Professor said.

"Found me in my spot?"

"Yes."

"So...then what?"

The Professor smiled gently at her.

"I think you know what, Mary Ann."

"What I think, is that you made love to me when I was not at myself." Mary Ann huffed, not liking the idea of not **remembering** their lovemaking. But the Professor misunderstood.

"Mary Ann, I would never take advantage of you! And...well...you made love to me."

Mary Ann got huffy again!

"I made love to you? Professor, I wouldn't be so forward..."

"It had nothing to do with being forward, Mary Ann. Our feelings for one another are very real, no matter who you thought you were." the Professor smiled, touching her face. Mary Ann said nothing and removed his hand from her face.

"I still don't think it was right." she said, folding her arms. "First I find out that you were spying on me..."

The Professor raised a brow and interrupted her.

"Mary Ann, have I misjudged your feelings for me? Because if I have, please tell me."

"No...but..."

"Because what you are accusing me of is downright unseemly! And frankly I don't understand your attitude over it. Maybe I would've been better off telling you nothing about it!" he now huffed.

"Maybe you would have!" Mary Ann snapped back.

"Fine!" the Professor yelled.

"Fine!" Mary Ann agreed.

"And just for the record, our engagement is off!" the Professor informed her.

"What engagement? I haven't even been given a ring!" Mary Ann told him, then turned and flounced off! Of all the nerve! What had she ever seen in him anyway?

The Professor watched her leave and ran his hands over his face. He needed to check on David and think of a way of finding out for sure if the herbs had helped him at all.

His mind jumped back to Mary Ann, his now 'former fiancee'. Clearly, she was still bothered by the ONE TIME he had found her sunning herself on the other side of the island. Then she accused him of practically taking advantage of her while she was in a state of amnesia.

And hadn't he? In the end, the Professor knew he shouldn't have touched Mary Ann while she thought she was Ginger. How did he explain to her that he had been unable to help himself? That his love for her ruled out his common sense?

Sighing, the Professor walked back into his hut and gently closed the door.

* * *

Meanwhile, things were about to get worse.

Mary Ann was sitting on a rock by the lagoon, running her fight with the Professor, her now 'former fiancee', over in her head. Her common sense told her the Professor hadn't taken advantage of her. And wasn't it perfectly logical, that even though she might have thought she was 'Ginger', the part of her that loved the Professor, remembered that and expressed her feelings of love for him?

Now she had all but accused the Professor of forcing himself on her. Mary Ann struggled to shut out the hurt she had seen in his eyes, but couldn't. She stood up. She was going to the Professor to settle things. He had to know that she hadn't meant what she said, and that she loved him.

But as Mary Ann was about to head into the jungle, the sound of a motorboat caught her attention. She shielded her eyes and saw that it was not the other castaways, returning with help. But two other people...

Mary Ann gasped as the boat grew closer! Erika Tiffany Smith? That snobbish woman who had practically thrown herself at the Professor and the Skipper, the last time she was here? Why on earth would she come back here?

Mary Ann didn't know who the other man was, but she was about to find out. She watched as the man stopped the boat, helped Erika Tiffany Smith out, then walked up to her with the heiress.

"Hello, dahling! It's wonderful to see you again!" Erika Tiffany gushed, as if the two of them were old friends and she hadn't forgotten to help rescue them before.

Mary Ann folded her arms.

"Ms. Smith...who is your friend here?"

National Register reporter, Jack McGhee spoke.

"You're Mary Ann Summers, one of the missing castaways."

Mary Ann eyed him.

"Yes...and you are?"

But Erika Tiffany interrupted.

"Oh this is Jack McGhee, dahling. We picked him up on my yacht in the middle of the ocean. He was attacked by a green ocean creature."

Mary Ann immediately felt uneasy. Jack watched her intently. There was no way the Hulk wasn't on this island. And Ms. Summers looked very nervous.

"An ocean green creature?" Mary Ann asked casually.

"Yes, dahling. I saw him too, later on, fall out of a helicopter--oh the whole incident was simply frightful. Mr. McGhee here thinks that the man that changes into him, is the same one that robbed him of his boat."

"The man that 'changes' into him?" Mary Ann asked, trying not to gulp.

"Yes, Ms. Summers. The man that changes into this creature is the same man that hijacked my boat. And I believe he's on this island right now." Jack said firmly.


	11. Chapter 11

It was all Mary Ann could do not to run back to the huts! She would have no way of warning the Professor, out of Jack McGhee and Erica Tiffany Smith's hearing, that David was in danger--again.

The Professor checked David's breathing, then stepped out of the hut only to find Mary Ann walking very quickly towards him, along with Erica Tiffany Smith, of all people, and an unknown man.

"Professor, uh... Ms. Smith arrived with a man looking for a green creature." Mary Ann said in a clipped tone. The Professor sensed Mary Ann's unease. Erica Tiffany Smith did not bother him, so much as this unknown man.

Jack stepped forward and offered his hand.

"I'm Jack McGhee. Ms. Smith was kind enough to rescue me after I was attacked on my houseboat."

Mary Ann eyed the Professor. It was all she could do not to look behind her into his hut at David.

"You say you were attacked?" the Professor asked, feigning ignorance.

"Dahling," Erica Tiffany interrupted, "I am so sorry about forgetting the coordinates to the island! I just got so confused!"

"I'm not surprised." Mary Ann muttered under breath. She distinctly remembered this woman making advances towards the Professor and she wasn't about to put up with it a second time. Not that it had bothered her so much the first time...since she was oblivious of her feelings for the Professor back then. But now--now she didn't think she could stand by and let this woman paw her fiancee!

Jack McGhee interrupted.

"Yes, I was attacked on my houseboat. I was following the man that I believe uses several aliases. This man turns into the creature. One night while I was on my houseboat, after having followed this person all around Hawaii that day, I was knocked out. When I awoke, my houseboat had been stolen and I was left lying on the dock. I believe the man that turns into the creature took my boat and crashed it on this island."

The Professor folded his arms.

"That's a pretty big leap in logic, Mr. McGhee. The ocean is a big place."

Jack tilted his head.

"I'm going to ignore such a simple minded comment from someone that's supposedly a 'professor'. I know the ocean is a big place."

Mary Ann eyed him.

"I thought you said Ms. Smith here rescued you out of the ocean?"

"I did, dahling." Erica Tiffany said, nodding. She smiled at the Professor.

"But you lead me to believe that this 'creature' attacked you on the boat, in the middle of the ocean, destroyed it and swam off someplace. So which is it?" Mary Ann asked now folding her arms.

"Why do you care?" Jack asked. "I mean I'm here to tell you that a man that turns into a creature, could possibly be on this island with you, and here you are giving me trouble. You'd think you all would be grateful that I warned you."

"We are," the Professor covered, "but you have to understand that our time on this island has been harrowing at times. I don't want the others needlessly frightened over a tale that sounds like pure and utter fantasy."

Erica looked around.

"Yes, where are the others? I thought about bringing a proper change of clothes for poor Lovey Howell. How long has she been wearing those same, out-of-style outfits anyway?"

"The Howells and the others went to get help." the Professor told them. Now even Erica Tiffany was confused!

"You finally found a boat?" she asked. Jack raised a brow.

"And the two of you stayed behind because?" he asked. The Professor seemed to be at a loss for words, so Mary Ann provided the explanation. She wrapped her arms around the Professor's neck and kissed him soundly on the mouth. The Professor's senses soared as Mary Ann's lips melted onto his own. When they came up for breath, they saw horror on Erica Tiffany's face, and newfound understanding on Jack McGhee's.

"You two are....are..." Erica Tiffany sputtered, looking like a spurned wife or something.

"Lovers." Mary Ann said coolly. The Professor wrapped an arm around her waist.

"We're lovers." the Professor told them.

"So I see." Jack said, looking around. "This is a big island. It's possible this man/creature could be here and you not know it. I'm going to do some looking around."

Erica Tiffany shook her head slightly, then cleared her throat.

"Wait for me, Mr. McGhee. I'll come with you."

The two walked out into the jungle, leaving Mary Ann and the Professor alone. He held her in his arms.

"Was that just to protect David, or are things alright between us?" the Professor asked. Mary Ann's answer was to kiss him lightly on the mouth--just as they heard David groan! Mary Ann pulled out of the Professor's embrace and hurried into the hut, followed by the Professor.

"David, we don't have much time!" the Professor hissed. "That McGhee character is looking for you. You have to hide!"

But David was still groggy. Mary Ann helped the Professor get him off of the table.

"Do you think the plant worked, Professor?" Mary Ann asked. The Professor shrugged.

"The only way to know is for David to become angry again." he said.

* * *

Jack and Erica Tiffany ended up down by the lagoon again, only to find the other castaways, making their way on to land! Jack noticed a skinny guy with a red shirt on, was holding pieces of what looked to be boat, in one of his hands.

"Why does this keep happening to us?!" Ginger coughed and sputtered. The Howell's were the first to spot Erica Tiffany and the strange man.

"Oh my God! We're rescued again!" Thurston cried out. The Skipper was the first to reach the duo. They had never made it to the island that Tongo and Eva were doing the porn movie on. Either the Skipper got lost or Gilligan didn't use the proper coordinates, because they ended up in the middle of nowhere..or so they thought.

A blade from Kincade's fallen helicopter, for some reason, had not sunk. They ran into it, injuring the boat. They were lucky to get back here alive...yet again!

Jack rushed forward to help the Howell's and Ginger Grant out of the water. The Skipper inspected Erica Tiffany's boat.

"Hello, dahling!" Erica cooed to the Skipper. He politely tipped his hat to her. His crush on her was long over!

"Say, mister, could you rescue us RIGHT this time!" Gilligan sputtered. Jack smiled.

"Of course, son. But I'm going to need some help first."

"What kind of help?" the Skipper asked. This boat was seaworthy...

"Ms. Smith was kind enough to rescue me out of the ocean, after I was attacked by a green creature. I believe a man turns into him..."

"Oh! You mean Dr. Banner? Jonathan Kincaid took him so he's gone." Gilligan volunteered.

Erica looked at Jack. Jack tilted his head.

"Dr. Banner? As in Dr. David Banner?"

"Yes." Gilligan nodded.

"That can't be right. He's dead. I saw him die and I saw a green creature practically kill him, and another doctor named Elena Marcus. That can't be right." Jack said in disbelief.

The Skipper didn't think it would hurt to say anything, now that Kincaid and probably poor David, were dead.

"No, it was him alright. He initially wanted to be left alone here, but well, a few of us didn't think that was a good idea. Anyway, to make a long story short, David died in that helicopter crash that Jonathan Kincaid was involved in."

"Oh my God!" Erica Tiffany breathed, "we saw it. We saw the whole thing! And we saw that creature."

"Who thought that Dr. Banner shouldn't be left here alone?" Jack asked. Ginger eyed him. This man was just a little TOO nosy. She didn't like him.

"The Professor and Mary Ann. Mary Ann knew David from Kansas." Gilligan just blabbed away.

"Mary Ann KNEW Dr. Banner? Were they lovers?" Jack asked.

"Yes, was Mary Ann involved with this Dr. Banner in the same way she is the Professor?" Erica Tiffany asked breathlessly, hoping the answer was 'yes'. Then maybe she still had a chance with the Professor...

"Wait a minute!" Ginger snapped. "First of all: Mary Ann and the Professor are NOT lovers. Secondly, Mary Ann and David were just friends. Where would you get the idea that the Professor and Mary Ann were lovers?"

"They told us. Just now. Tell me about Kincaid? I remember he was in a sanitarium for awhile, after a hunting expedition. Did he come here to hunt wild animals? How did he get his hands on the Banner?" Jack asked.

Meanwhile, the Professor, Mary Ann and now a fully lucid David, stopped short when they saw the crowd at the lagoon.

"Professor...oh my goodness! What are we going to do?" Mary Ann whispered. The Professor stared at the scene in confusion. Why were Gilligan, Skipper, Ginger and the Howell's wet? He closed his eyes. God, did Kincaid's boat sink?

But David had the perfect solution.

"The others don't know that I am here. Go with McGhee and that other lady. Go and send a boat back for me. I'll be fine."

"David, no!" Mary Ann shook her head. But the Professor grabbed Mary Ann's arm and pulled her forward.

"Mary Ann, unfortunately, David is right. We're trapped. The others don't know that David returned here. The only story they could possibly tell McGhee over there, is that Jonathan Kincaid absconded with David."

"But they could tell that man that David is alive!" Mary Ann protested. David turned to her.

"There's nothing to be done about that. Just get yourselves off of this island. When it is safe, send a boat back." David told them. Mary Ann nodded reluctantly, then hugged David. She let go of him and the Professor shook his hand.

"Good luck. We'll send help back for you somehow."

David nodded his understanding, then eased back into the jungle. Mary Ann and the Professor made their way down to the lagoon. Ginger was the first to see them. The Howell's noticed them next. Jack and Erica Tiffany turned around to stare at them, just as Gilligan spoke.

"There they are! Kincaid tried to kill the Professor and Mary Ann as well!"

Something about this didn't fit with Jack. But he couldn't quite put his finger on what was bothering him. Why didn't they volunteer that Banner had been on the island? Unless they felt the need to protect him. And Jack came to this island on the premise that the creature had made his way here, after the helicopter crash.

Why had these five castaways left for help without the other two? Jack suddenly was even less anxious to leave this island, than before. He still had too many questions.

"Why don't you all leave? Ms. Smith, leave with the castaways and send help back." Jack suggested.

The Skipper frowned. Erica Tiffany Smith was a dingbat! She'd never remember the location of this island. Then again, he supposed they could send help back for McGhee.

Mary Ann started to say something, but the Professor squeezed her arm.

"David is on his own now. We can't keep turning away rescue help to protect him."

"I know that...but we don't even have the option of warning him, that that awful man is staying on the island with him. Maybe we could pack, find David and..."

"Whenever we stop to pack, something stalls our rescue. Let's just go now." the Professor said. They walked towards a very silent group. Mary Ann furrowed her brow.

"Hey, everyone! What's wrong?" she asked, forcing herself to sound cheerful.

"Yes, we're about to be rescued. That's something to celebrate. I don't think we should bother to pack..." the Professor began.

"I loved you, Professor!" Ginger snapped. The Skipper looked uncomfortable. He pulled Ginger away from the Professor and Mary Ann, and helped her into Erica Tiffany Smith's boat.

"I loved you too, Professor!" Erica Tiffany snapped. "I came back here to apologize and to see if you were alright. You shouldn't have lead me on!"

"But I..." the Professor stuttered.

Gilligan walked up to Mary Ann.

"I never showed you my real feelings, because we were on this island...and I figured I would tell you how much I really cared for you, when we were rescued. But I see you decided to just let the Professor take liberties with you, whenever he wished, hey?"

"Gilligan!" Mary Ann cried out, shocked. Gilligan turned and got into the boat as well. Mrs. Howell huffed over to them!

"I cannot believe the two of you carried on in such an unseemly manner, outside the bounds of marriage! Thurston, my smelling salts!"

Thurston helped his wife into the boat instead, then slipped the Professor a wad of money.

"A wedding present...in case you two were planning it. I doubt Lovey will want to attend." he said a bit apologetically. The Skipper walked over to them. He shook the Professor's hand.

"I think you're a lucky man, Professor. And I hope you will invite me to your wedding. Mary Ann, a man could only be so lucky to find such a fine woman."

"Thank you, Skipper." Mary Ann said, kissing his cheek. She eyed the rescue boat. Just from the way she was being glared at, Mary Ann wondered if maybe it would be safer just to stay stranded!

* * *

TWO MONTHS LATER- UCLA CAMPUS

The wedding of Professor Roy Hinkley and Mary Ann Summers, was actually well attended, though it made Mary Ann sad to see that the people that counted, weren't there: that being Gilligan, Ginger and the Howell's.

The Skipper served as the Professor's best man. Mary Ann asked her best friend from Kansas to be her matron of honor, though she would've preferred Ginger.

The Professor got his old job back teaching various sciences at UCLA. The house that he had lived in near the university, now belonged to both himself and Mary Ann. But there were shadows looming over their new life together.

The first being that when help had been sent back for Jack McGhee, neither himself or David had been found on the island! And there didn't seem to be any clues as to what had happened to them.

Secondly, Mr. Howell had purchased the island and now wanted to turn it into a resort. The Professor was uneasy with that idea, since he was still unsure of David's true fate.

And third, while he and Mary Ann were very happy and deeply in love, Mary Ann was hurt that she couldn't make amends with the other castaways.

But at the moment, all of that was forgotten. Mary Ann had arrived at her new husband's office, bearing a picnic lunch. Professor Roy Hinkley had locked the door, threw aside the basket and pulled his ladylove down onto his sofa. Their bodies were soon mingled and consumed with a pleasure that took them both to passions peak.

Afterwards, as they both lay on the couch, the Professor kissed his wife's bare shoulder. Mary Ann, lost in thought and propped up on one elbow, barely felt his soft lips. The Professor sensed this and whispered, 'penny for your thoughts?'

Mary Ann swallowed.

"I want to make things right with everyone. And I don't know how."

The Professor refrained from sighing. By 'everyone', he knew Mary Ann meant Gilligan, Ginger and Mrs. Howell. He just didn't see how anything but time, would change their minds. And yet, he knew this was weighing heavily on his young brides's mind. And he thought it was unfair. How in the world would Mary Ann have guessed, that Gilligan had been interested in her? And as for himself, Ginger had a seductiveness about her that she used on every man on the island! He wouldn't never guessed that she was exclusively interested in him.

And Mrs. Howell...well, the Professor didn't even know what to think about what her problem was! But she was very offended by the idea of himself and Mary Ann having, as she put it 'carnal relations' without being married first.

Mary Ann turned into his arms.

"I want to take a trip. I want to see Gilligan, Ginger and Mrs. Howell. I have to make peace with them. Otherwise..."

"We won't be able to live happily ever after?" the Professor quipped. Mary Ann rubbed his arm.

"I'll go alone. I won't be long. Maybe a week."

"We'll go together. The three people that are angry, are not just upset with you, but with both of us."

Mary Ann kissed him softly, then melted in his arms. The Professor held her tightly, trying to tell himself everything would be alright. But would Mary Ann be okay, if Gilligan, Ginger or Mrs. Howell, NEVER forgave either one of them?

Time would tell.

THE END...maybe.


End file.
